For the Good of Homeland
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Wild Kratts crew must expect the most hard exam of their friendship. Everything isn't as it seems, unofficial Zach's Orwellian dictatorship in Falcon City goes into the background of something great, which is related to governments of world powers interested in inventions that could be used as weapons (yes,Suits) counting also Middle East. Can they stop WWIII before it's beginning?
1. Prologue

In the city there was a gloomy atmosphere. It was a day and it was quite surprising, when elections of new mayor of the Falcon City approached. The city lived both during the day and in the evening. But the office of one of the agents at the local FBI branch was heard cursing.

The branch was located in the city center near the business district. It was a paradise for accountants, merchants and especially the richest people of the city, who had their corporate residences here, so things like shares, coins, accounting, banking and especially the economy and business were usually solved here.

The branch had its own small but quite modern looking building between the skyscrapers and the city streets. It had the shape of a cube and because it was a fairly young, glazed building built at the beginning of 2001, so it had modern looking at its surroundings.

One of the older, almost 60 years old agents cursed in his office. He cursed over closed case files from the past 14 years. This was the closed case of a well-known Chinese billionaire and inventor who once became famous for suspicion of the murder of one of the FBI agents who was left behind by a woman and their four children: Two big girls and two little boys. They were all grown up by now, trying to forget about the tragic part of their childhood.

The agent drank from a cup of coffee that was placed on a table next to several ingredients. There were some FBI investigations from the present. The agent was annoyed that the man who had killed one of his colleagues, a great friend, had too much connections not to end up behind bars in prison or to be deported from the United States back to his native China.

"What do you curse about agent Miller?" One of the young agents, a woman, didn't understood why is this old agent cursing.

The old man was startled when she came to his office.The young blonde woman immediately noticed the folders on the table and began to examine them curiously.

"Please, don't get involved into this." He only sighed

"Why? Because all these things are already closed cases?" Was woman's reply

Man looked at her and started telling her, what he is thinking.

"They are not closed. They are too much dangerous and controversive for diplomacy with China in American embassy in DC.That man. He killed someone, who was my great friend and colleague in the FBI. William Kratt. He had 4 children, they are all adults now-"

"Aren't that nature protectors Martin and Christopher Kratt his children? Because if I'm right, they already had a lot of small conflicts with that suspect." She said, while she looked at the information, which was in the folders.

"Yes, they are. Chris Kratt, the youngest one from the all four children has been diagnosed PTSD after that childhood trauma. His older brother get from it, because of his artistic interests and that I'm not even counting playing on guitar. Only his sons saw his murder and they almost died with him, although they were at that time just defenseless children." Agent Miller explained.

The woman was looking at the suspect's file- Zach Varmitech.

Zach's family history was quite interesting too. He was 50 years old and his father not only became famous in his homeland as one of the state's bussinesman in engineering and robotics, but also as a member of the Chinese Communist Party, explaining that Zach was one of the city's main politicians of immigrant origin in a left-wing political party. Zach, but unlike his father, he spent his childhood in the United States, but he spent an early childhood in China at a time when the country had its dictator- innocent civilians were literally going through famine and building cities in appalling conditions comparable to those in the Soviet Union, shortly after the Great October Socialist Revolution, Lenin's death, and subsequent denied ideals by Marx's philosophy of communism by Stalin.

"Why do you think resolving the closed cases, or the struggles of William's sons with that billionaire in ecology, would be dangerous? Shouldn't justice always find its way?" She put back case information about the main suspect on the desk and looked at the old agent.

"Unfortunately, these are all lies. After all, crime and international espionage are flourishing in this city. It is used by both China and the Russians. Maybe Iran and North Korea. I hate to say that, but I am afraid that with the current politics in the city here, Falcon City is the weakness of the United States. One of the West's weaknesses." he said

"You speak like the Cold War is not over."

The agent thought for a moment. He was looking at a young agent who had recently completed training at the FBI Academy in this city. He wondered what he would say. Behind him were glass walls. It was a beautiful view of the city center park.

The old man was reconciled to his fate. He knew too much about the hidden regime and international disputes in this city. Soon, Zach or some of the hostile governments would have remove him.

Of enemy governments, because of his digging, this closed case estimated Beijing rather than Pyongyang or Moscow or Tehran. Beijing, because Zach is Chinese.

He didn't notice that he lit a cigarette.The young woman watching him might have seen a paranoid or a fool. The old man drowned for a moment in the memory of his dead friend from this career at the FBI.

"Sir? What are you trying to explain?"

The old man heard her voice and crushed a freshly lit cigarette with his fingers in an ashtray. He stared again at the young FBI agent.

"I would ask you to do me a favor before they let me be removed as a dissident." Old man said and young woman still looked at him.

"Find Wild Kratts crew and try to open the eyes of William's sons. Now I will tell you what you tell them when you meet them: They and their unsuspecting friends are one of the first victims of the Orwellian regime, what is here and who has its dictator-Zach. They has no idea that the struggles with him about nature protection are just a theater to deter them from reality, not to find out the cruel truth that their father discovered and therefore had to die. Even so, they are uncomfortable. They are descendants of an uncomfortable man and, like their father, they are trying to destroy him from the evil plans from which he can easily get to the ecological theater with the help of his lawyers. That bastard is waiting for a chance to become a mayor and then try to become a dictator of the area, but that's not all. I suspect he's just a puppet of the Chinese government trying to get the invention of the father of a young engineer on their team- Creature Power Suits, which they want to use as weapons.That may explains death of Kratt brothers and Aviva Corcovado's fathers. I have no doubt that other hostile governments have the same intention, but China is doing best so far. Given the origin of the engineer's father, it should be a matter for Europe, perhaps the EU, but especially for Spain, where her father came from. CIA and INTERPOL should also solve this threat for West."

The young agent was totally shocked and a little misunderstood at him.

"All right, sir, I'll do it. I'll take a few days off and find them, though I'm afraid they'll be on the other side of the planet somewhere in Siberia." She said and she was about to leave her older colleague's office.

"You're doing the right thing.This country needs people like you." Older agent said to her, when he watched her, how she is leaving his office and he smiled.

I hope her task goes well. Maybe then, my and William's death for finding and showing the world of truth will not be wasted. He thought and he little bit smiled.

But the joy of the old man didn't last long. Suddenly he became sick, his head wobbling and feeling sick. Strong sharp pain spread all over his body. He tried to get up, but he fell to the floor while the chair slammed against the window. He was beginning to realize that the coffee was poisoned. The time has come to get rid of him. The rumble that caused his fall brought attention, and the other FBI staff on this floor were running toward him for help. He was trying to remember which of his colleagues got the coffee this morning. It would mean that the FBI has its traitors and corruption, or the parricide of several people in this city.

He was beginning to become unconscious, hearing voices and a thud of feet. He felt pride in his heart, the heart attack came.

The young agent, who was heading toward the elevator in that same corridor at that moment, turned to see what had happened. She swallowed in dismay. It was possible that the old agent had a heart attack, but it was also possible that it was indeed a murder and that the danger in the city was real. The young woman with the adrenaline in her veins left the building to accomplish the task that the old man and the colleague of the deceased FBI agent, William Kratt had given her.


	2. Chapter 1

"You'll have to try bro, if you want to touch these animals." Martin pointed, when he saw his younger brother in vain try to touch the American mink. The animal looked at the young nature protector a bit like a fool.

Chris was near the moment to touch the animal. He held on to the boughes so that he did not fall to the ground from nearly two meters high. He sweated and he was nervous. The sun blinded him a little, and he just became the hero of the children who were there with the crew to activate the suit.

"Wait a minute. I almost got i-" Chris didn't finished his sentence, because at that moment his legs slipped and he fell on the ground to the grass. The children laughed a little and the animal crawled back into its tree home. Chris wasn't exactly excited.

"Don't worry CK. I will help you." Aviva said and with smile on her face she helped her beloved to get up.

"Thank you Aviva." he said, when she helped him. Her palm fell into his palm covered by glove from the Creature Power Suit. He wantes to kiss her on cheek.

The romantic moment of the young couple in love lasted only a few seconds. Martin tried to put his younger brother back into reality by tapping his shoulder. There was no time for love affairs and possibly some sexual excitement, especially when there were children.

Chris immediately turned. He was not in love with the destruction of short romantic moments, but this was what his older brother was right about.

"Don't mind Chris.That fall was funny." one of the children said.

Holding hands of the two young lovers, a few seconds later, after the taps began, stopped holding and both young lovers were staring at each other's face for a moment.

"If you were looking for me guys, I'm in lab. I'm going to work on something that might surprise you." Aviva said and she went back to Tortuga to her work.

Chris watched her. He remembered their beginnings of their young love. From friends from college to couple in love in the job. For a moment he was immersed in his thoughts, pondering the events of the past three months. Yes, he wanted to have a family, but he was also afraid. He recalled the death of his father when he was little. The cheerful look on his face turned into a depressed man. 14 years and he still didn't get out of it. The PTSD was not only accompanied by these symptoms, but also by the fact that it contained a madman waiting for a chance for revenge.

One of his greatest fears was that his father's murderer might in the future would take his family, where will be a father.

Martin immediately noticed his younger brother's depression. At first glance, the cheerful and optimistic young man concealed both sadness and anger.

"Bro, you don't have to worry, everything is ok." Martin tried to cheer up his younger brother. Chris little bit smiled, but it was clear that he will be in a bad mood maybe for the rest of day.

The kids didn't understand what was going on. Chris had always seemed to them as an optimistic and cheerful young man, not someone who was depressed.

Fortunately, a moment of silence was interrupted by something that everyone didn't count on. Given that, with the help of suits, they were making quotes for children in quotes, so they had to be close to Falcon City to have their parents come for the children. Everyone heard the car rattle. There was a driveway nearby this forest, and a Range Rover of black color was coming.

The car did not attract too much attention from the beginning. Tortuga was parked in a large green meadow near the forest, which was next to the forest parking lot. People often liked camping here or wildlife watching enthusiasts.

A blond woman dressed in black was the presence of those she was supposed to find after her possibly deceased colleague immediately after getting out of the car. Who else does not have a permanent residence and travels in a green steel turtle that the Pentagon would like to get to the army?

For a moment she wondered how she would introduce herself. Most of them seemed to be younger than she, and they were probably holding something that was close to the science club from elementary school because there were first-grade children.

She remembered how her colleague had finished and swallowed again in dismay. Why is she getting in that case? Everyone will be in trouble, and this was the case after which political relations with the East would worsen. It's not just about China.

She decided to go unobtrusively and then introduce herself and then tell them the suspicion of their deceased father's colleague. She suspected that it would be very emotional for both brothers to hear it, and that they would probably deliberately work to bring their arch enemy into prison in the struggle for nature protection.

Just as the brothers came there, they explained something about the species of beasts. Brown-haired was younger than a blond. The agent knew it quite easily, because the gentleman in green was smaller than the blond gentleman in blue.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your science club, but-" Young agent didn't finished her sentence, during pulling out FBI badge because older of the brothers noticed, that she is probably a federal.

"Don't be angry, but what are the federals doing here? No crime happened here. Is it me or my younger brother suspected of murder or is something completely different?" Martin did not understand.

Chris immediately changed point of view to that female FBI agent.The children were silent in shock. Some of them have seen a few crimeshows on TV and some have thought what would happen.

"Wait, who is it?" Jimmy Z was shocked, when he saw that person. He was originally returning from the short rest in Tortuga. He had to be rested for the night flight that was supposed to happen today. "Koki! Aviva! Girls, come here, there's some woman from the FBI here!" Jimmy called to the Tortuga, when he stood at the entrance and he saw the badge, which that woman showed.

When Chris saw that agent, he had a bad feeling. His and Martin's father worked in FBI, so he had such a close relationship with this state authority.

"I will introduce myself then. I'm not here to do something, nothing is being investigated yet, and I'm here for something else." She said

"I'm Martin Kratt and this is my younger brother Chris." Martin introduced himself and his older brother, then he shook his hand with that woman. Young agent immediately noticed blue-black vest and gloves, which he wore above his clothes. Same with Chris, but in green.

Chris came to his older brother to find out why the FBI was here.

"Why are you here? Have you come to flirt with Martin? I just want to alert you that he already has a girl, and the FBI wouldn't be happy about her." Chris didn't losed his humor.

"I'm here for something else. It only concerns you two and in part your engineer. I'll have to explain it to you alone. This is about your family and I'm not sure it is appropriate for the whole crew to hear it." she said

"Aviva? After all, her father had the vests and gloves that Martin and I had invented. I just remember that the only thing about the FBI that was related to him was his death." Chris said

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z close Tortuga watched that encounter of Kratt brothers with that FBI agent. The children preferred to follow them. What they were talking about was too early for them.

"Does anyone have any idea what the FBI is doing here?" Aviva asked and looked at one of the children, girl who wanted to reply to her question.

"The lady said she needed to tell Chris and Martin, and then she would leave." 8-year-old girl answered to Aviva's question.

Chris's face turned angry. He wanted to avenge his father. It was only a suspicion, but the fact that his father was politically uncomfortable and that he had to die was too much for him. Martin was more shocked, but he had a lot to do to reassure his younger brother. Chris literally erupted in rage all these years after hiding it. At the same time, the political part of it all was too much for both. The truth was too complex and cruel. Enough to change their lives.

"How do you know this!?" Martin said, when he tried to calm this his angry brother. Chris cursed and it little bit looked he will soon go crazy.

"Your father's colleague friend from FBI told me to fulfill his last wish and tell you. Yes, it's just a theory, but the evidence is there. He was sick when I left. I didn't have time to find out what happened because I was finding you. If he survived, he will be probably in the hospital." Young agent explained.

Chris began to calm down. He needed to get furious and get the negative emotions out of himself. Now he just walked around angrily. This news didn't improve his PTSD and it was too much for him.

Chris overheard what the agent said and decided to tell his theory.

"Don't you, me and Martin know too much now? I suspect my father's friend was not hit by a heart attack, but that he was poisoned. What are we going to do now?"

That Zach could only be a puppet of the Chinese government was bizarre, but in places it made sense. What will they do? There is nothing they can do against governments, especially this applies to almost the whole world.

Agent shrugged.

"I don't know if it's true, but he just wanted me to tell you."

"That's ok. We'll see in a few months." Martin said

Agent looked around then she said: "Well, I guess I've done what my colleague wanted. I have to go now. Bye. I would also like to believe that this is just a conspiracy theory that is supposed to cause panic in people."

The two brothers looked around. The young woman was already leaving. They looked at each other like a fool. Yes, it was a shock given that it was about their late father and they did not know whether to believe it at all, but they hoped it was a nonsense. The fact that they had to deal with Zach just as nature protectors was enough for them.


	3. Chapter 2

Two months had passed since that meeting. The brothers had almost forgotten what that FBI agent had said. They just did their job, their job. But for them, a day like everyone else, if nothing happened was a gold mine for their arch enemy - Zach Varmitech. They didn't know about spying, so he could take advantage of it.

Whether Zachbot, a little drone or a bug, he could watch them whenever he wanted to. He was performing his task. He did it for his country, for his family. For his comrades.

Zach himself had enough of the theater where he had to make a fool of himself.

Yes, it was true that even if the Wild Kratts crew did not have to prevent him from his evil "intentions" towards animals and nature, they would still have to deal with the political part of ecology anyway. For example, if a politician or a bussinesman engaging in politics wanted to mine ores in a protected nature area. From time to time, politicians, even from democratic states, let rent killers to kill uncomfortable people - for example, investigative journalists who had evidence against them and then faced charges, demonstrations, or dismissal. The same was true for nature protectors. So even if the Kratt brothers did not fight against him, they would probably be dealing with another very wealthy businessman. But the question would be whether the politician and the bussinesman in one would want to control everything, be the dictator of this big city.

He knew it was time to remove the brothers. The same fate was met both by their father, who was digging in this political spy intrigue, and by Aviva's father, who constructed the invention that many governments, including the US itself, would like to use in their military lines as part of the armor of the future soldier. Just look at it - in a jungle somewhere in Colombia affected by a civil war, it would be useful for both warring parties.

Though that inventions were not as destructive as a nuclear bomb for it, the Wild Kratts crew had many other inventions to suit the military. Such as a machine to reduce and then enlarge to its original size, or quite dangerous time machine.

In all of these were also interested competing governments with a totalitarian system. For example Russia.

At the end of the 1960s, China experienced several armed conflicts on its national borders with the then Soviets. Although they were both Communist countries, there was one same desire - the expansion of the state. This was unsuspected by Tibet when it was forcibly occupied by China in 1950 and then annexed. In the case of the Soviet Union, Baltic States such as Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia during World War II. At the same time, during the Winter War, which lasted between 1943 and 1944, Finland, but this war in a cold and frozen environment, the Russians lost.

There was also no doubt about the countries of the Middle East, where the war was currently raging. Especially Iran or Syria and Jordan, who invaded Israel in June 1967, because they did not accept Israel's independence, so they attacked them and tried to conquer Jerusalem during the so-called Six-Day War. So if the Arabian states get involved, the _The Institute for Intelligence and Special Operations_-Mossad will be involved in this spy struggle to get those suits and other inventions with war potential that the crew own for their subsequent for military use and trying to stop hostile countries from getting them, because they knew they would probably attack them again, but with that suits as a part of military gear of an ordinary soldier.

Zach was currently in his office in his skyscraper, watching the camera footage in his spy devices. It is hard to say whether he was a common spy in disguise as a billionaire, a bussinesman, an inventor and a local left-wing politician, or just a puppet of his country's government.

He knew it was time to kill the uncomfortable brothers, steal inventions, kidnap the daughter of the Spanish inventor, and return to Beijing. If the relationship were to worsen into an armed military conflict between China and the US, a new mass armament would begin, including the suits themselves. Zach's reward for fulfilling the mission for his homeland was to be the mayor, then governor, and the subsequent detachment of the entire area where Falcon City was located, and the subsequent declaration of independence of the area where Zach would be its leader-dictator with the support of Chinese government.

Zach did not have to worry about spying on the population as he did with the Wild Kratts crew now. When he becomes the dictator as a reward after completing the task, he will control the dictatorship of the shocking population with technologies that might be envious of American left-wing corporations such as _Facebook_ or _Google_ and that would make the author of the _1984_ dystopian novel George Orwell turn in his grave.

He looked thoughtfully at the screen that projected a scene that had been of interest to him for the last two months. The woman who told them like her older colleague is dead. Zach remembered having it removed in a way that would confuse the local police. To make it look like a murder by a burglar when he broke into a house. Zach was a little inspired by this Japanese Yakuza way of eliminating the inconvenience.

So far, the brothers were unsure. They did not know whether to believe it. That was a chance. Tonight he will finally fulfill his long and exhausting task and finally get his reward. There was only one problem. Zach learned from his sources in the city that there is also a spy of the Russian _FSB_, the _Federal Security Service_, the successor of the already defunct Soviet _KGB_.

Killing the spy is likely to be harder than the inconvenient Kratt brothers, because he is a Russian spy, and his death would certainly worsen the relations of the People's Republic of China with the Russian Federation in this international espionage.

Instead of upgrading the army, there would be a legitimate blame on the part of the Russians in this publicly forbidden case and there would be no doubt that both countries would then probably threaten themselves with nuclear weapons, while Americans and Europeans would not understand what was happening. States with any type of regime would use the situation to get this "multifunctional armor for soldiers" for themselves. There is no doubt about Saudi Arabia or even maybe North Korea.

If governments from other states such as _Europol_ (for Spain), the _CIA_ or the _Mossad_ get involved, it will no longer be a game of totalitarian states, but there will be countries that will try to prevent it.

"I have enough of that theater!" Zach barked on one of his robots. He at that moment turned off the screen. Behind his back was a window overlooking Falcon City center. The sun was already setting and the red to orange rays illuminated the city.

With animals it was a theater, but the truth was that even though Zach was theoretically not a dictator, he was practically already. In the business world, he managed to get into politics, only to get to the post of mayor. He could do it himself, just if he accomplished his task, so it would be supported by the Chinese government, so he would not have to deal with the attacks of Americans trying to get US territory back with its residents.

Thus, Falcon City would become an occupation zone similar to that of Berlin at the end of World War II when Berlin was occupied by the Allies on the right and the Soviets on the left. As a result, Germany was divided into the East Germany, more known German Democratic Republic (GDR) in the site of Soviets and the Federal Republic of Germany (FRG), also known as West Germany. The capital city Berlin was divided due to this states until reunification of Germany in 3rd October 1990.

He got up from his chair and began walking around his robotic assistants. He wondered what he would do. It took a while, but eventually he got an idea.

**For those who take it seriously: The political events in this fanfiction and the people are fictional. None of this happened. It all comes from a different perspective of my theory on the show. It is not aimed at insulting certain groups of people mentioned in the story and is not intended to hate them. These political events, such as the Great October Socialist Revolution, China's conflicts with Soviets or the attack on Israel, have happened and serve to find a connection in the story of the competition of governments in espionage to get the Creature Power Suits and possible consequences. So please take this fanfiction just as a thriller from the world of the animated series. Political brawl of totalitarian countries about to get Creature Power Suits and other gear of the Wild Kratts crew and democratic countries stopping through espionage and Wild Kratts crew trying to stop it before it became WWIII and also preventing of abuse their inventions in bad hands of world powers' armies is fictional.**


	4. Chapter 3

It was already dark and Tortuga was in the Yukon province of Canada. A large steel iron turtle found a parking lot in the Mackenzie Mountains. It was a bit of a sedimentary wasteland in the north of Canada, but there were also interesting animals. In addition, the human population of the region did not exceed 40 000 residents.

Most of the nocturnal animals fled when they heard the twigs snapping. They knew very well that there was a human, and because they were shy, they preferred to avoid him.

The young man had to spend three days out here in the cold. He had light skin and light brown hair. He was dressed in brown-black, which was a color that was unobtrusive in this environment.

On his back was a military backpack of the same color. The young man plucked the military patch on his shoulder and hid it. He was 25 years old and this was his first mission. A part of his face was hidden under a black scarf. He also wore a brown helmet. He didn't come from an Arab state, as you might think because of the color of most of his military uniform. This was just camouflage.

His name was Dimitry Mashneshov. He spent his childhood in St. Petersburg, Russia, where his father worked as a clerk in the Ministry of Defense. His mother came from Volgograd. She worked in transportation and recognized his father when she moved to St. Petersburg. She also changed her employer. As a result, both parents of little Dimitri worked in the army, but not directly as soldiers.

Dimitri had the rank of sergeant, but he was not sent by himself on this mission. Just over his colleagues with higher rank got to the goal. Theoretically, his fellow comrades would think of him that when he was the youngest there would be a whole operation called the _"Tchaikovsky_ _Wings"_ messed up. The name of the mission referred to Tchaikovsky's _Swan_ _Lake_.

He held a knife in his hand and hid it back in its sheath.The young ensign looked at the target. He exhaled in surprise and bewilderment when he saw where he was supposed to break into his mission.

Chris he slept happily on his hammock covered with a blanket. From his childhood, however, he kept a habit of sucking his thumb like a small child. But he was awakened from his sleep by noises. He opened his eyes, still lying on his hammock. It took a while for Chris to wake up. He tried to get up early in the half-sleep. He heard the sounds, he suspected someone is here.

"Martin. Martin!" Chris tried to wake up his older brother and he shook with hammock.

Martin squinted and looked half-asleep at his younger brother, who looked a little concerned.

"Bro, what's going on?" he asked, when he tried to woke up definitely, although he did not wanted.

"I think someone broke in here." Chris whispered and then he was searching flashlight. He scrambled for a while at the tools, then found the flashlight and turned it on. He didn't want to wake the rest of the crew, including his girlfriend.

Martin already sat on the hammock and he still woke up for the moment.

"Martin, can you help me? I need help searching this place." Chris said and by that time he was heading to the workshop, where the vehicles belonging to their team were also located.

At that time, Martin heard the sounds too, so his answer was clear.

"I will help."

Chris was now walking around a jeep that he and his brother used both as scientists and nature protectors in the African savannas.

For a moment in the dark near the submarine saw a black figure, and immediately turned. Nobody was there. He was deeply concerned, feeling a lot of adrenaline flowing into his blood, starting to breathe quickly and sweating. Since he was suffering from a post-traumatic stress disorder, it was not best for him to experience this type of situation. At times he suffered from hallucinations, and there seemed to be a struggle between his good and evil self. At other times, this component of PTSD symptoms resembled the symptoms of schizophrenia with a so-called halved personality.

The dark figure stood behind him. The person, if it was Chris's point of view, was the person behind him. Whatever it was, it was only slightly higher than Martin. Chris didn't know if he was hallucinating again, perhaps for a man in his condition this was a matter of life and death.

At that moment, someone made sure he couldn't speak. The shining flashlight fell to the ground. The duel began. The unknown man covered his mouth with his gloved hand. Chris tried to break free from his grip. He couldn't scream, he didn't have the power to go crazy for a while. Chris kicked his striker in the leg. The attacker staggered and Chris got a chance to be free again. Now he didn't care if he woke up the rest of the crew. His life, and probably the life of his loved ones, was in danger.

He even didn't ran six meters away when another assaulted his feet at that moment. Chris dropped to the ground right on his face. The impact was hard, blood flowing from his nose.

The attackers used this to make him their prisoner. Before he could try to get up from the ground, he took a kick from his attackers into the stomach, head and crotch. Maybe they just wanted to stun him, but this was practically torture. Whenever he shouted a little in pain, he took only another blow to his body. His evil self would have come to power by this time, and he would have acted like a madman for PTSD, but now he was absolutely powerless. About 70 milliliters of his blood remained on the floor like a small red puddle, but his desperate movements spread across another surface. More milliliters in drops of blood were added.

The attackers suddenly stopped beating him. Perhaps they knew he had enough, and one of them spoke to his companions in Russian. Chris didn't understand a word, since he had not been taught Russian at school, and after stunning him by beating, he was close to falling unconscious.

One of them, probably the oldest one knelt down and spoke with Russian accent: "So now you tell me and my comrades where is what we're looking for, or else this beating will be waiting for you."

"What the fuck are you looking for?? I'm just an ordinary biologist, no new inventor of a bomb! Are you terrorists or some poachers from Kamchatka!?" Bloodied Chris couldn't keep himself from cursing.

"No, you're not an ordinary scientist. We know your team very well, you'd best be all, even your steel turtle."

"You want inventions!?"

"Yes, we want. And you show us where they are. Even if you haven't caught any more wounds, you'll come with us."

"And where!?"

"You'll find out soon."

Martin knew quite clearly that he heard his younger brother's painful roar from the garage in Tortuga. He grabbed a crowbar from the workshop and was now slowly sneaking in, so the strangers wouldn't notice him. He saw a group of about four armed men speaking English with a Russian accent to his younger brother. A flashlight lit near them on the ground. Chris had his hands tied and probably didn't want to tell them what they wanted because they were going to put a bag on his head. They wanted to kidnap him. Martin thought only one thing at that time.

Although he was quite scared, one of them struck a crowbar from behind. The first man did not expect anything at all, so he fell unconscious, the second grabbed a flashlight and found who attacked this group of Russian soldiers on their special mission. The man wanted to attack him, but somewhat shaky Martin tried to explain that he didn't want to fight.

Chris immediately noticed what was happening, and despite his suffering after being beaten up as a bad dog, he decided not to leave his sibling alone to fight those strangers. So he tried to free himself from the rope that shook his hands, even though it rubbed his skin into his blood.

It was hard to get out of it and Chris was suffering, but the effort was about as much as you should talk to the wall.

Another man attacked Martin with a knife, but it didn't matter to Martin whether the enemy was maturing or not. The second attacker was stunned and the knife fell to the ground.

"Martin, Martin! Get that knife to me!" Chris yelled lying on the ground in the middle of the fight trying to get out of the rope.

"Bro, get out of here!" Martin yelled, due to fighting and he tried to get that knife to his injured younger brother.

Chris got to the knife and in a few seconds he was free again. The boss of the Russians wanted to attack him, but Chris grabbed a knife in a direct fight to free himself. He would almost kill the attacker, but as he was just a little angry, he was furious. Yes, what he was hiding was still under the lid.

Only one attacker, the one who had the knife before. The rest ended up unconscious, and the brothers were beginning to realize that the unwanted truth they had learned two months ago was true.

Chris wiped the sweat running down his forehead and the remains of blood on his face. He looked at his older brother in the dark. They both knew the attackers would be waiting at home in the US for jail.

At that moment the lights in the garage came on. Jimmy and Koki didn't understand what had happened, but they were more surprised when they turned on the lights.

"What the hell happened?!" Fell from Koki, when she saw a puddle of blood and three unknown men, according to their clothes, unconscious soldiers lying on the ground.

"I was woken up by the rumble coming out of this room, so I woke Martin to help me find the source of those sounds. I came here and I was attacked here. They wanted me to do what they told me. Before they told me what they were looking for, they beat me, probably just to stun me. In other words, I was more tortured." Chris said

Martin turned to Chris and he smirked.

"What they wanted?"

"They wanted all the inventions, but after that thing two months ago, I guess they mainly wanted suits. They said if they will not beat me again, I will go with them."

Jimmy suddenly looked like he had fallen from a tree.

"Wait! Where's Aviva!?"

They all went to the workshop.There was a shock. All the inventions including the Creature Power Suits and the Time machine-Time Trampoline itself was gone. The latter invention was hardly used at all for good reason.The first invention could be misused as a military technique for infantry, and with the second invention the person in question could, in a way, change the events that had already happened. With both of them, their new owner, perhaps a politician, could become the ruler of the world. It looked like someone used that attack of the strangers. It was also possible that, that Russians were enemies of the person, who stole it all. Yeah, it was possible it was probably Zach.

Shocked, Chris found himself running around Tortuga for a moment, searching for the woman he loved. He remembered, that she as him slept on the hammock.

On the bridge at the screen, where the crew was taking video calls and choosing where to go, Chris's legs tripped and he began to cry in his kneeling position. He was also angry.

"If they hurt her, I will..will.." Chris was taking his breath, while he kneeled. Tears flowed from his eyes and he had sad and angry expression on his face "I will kill them."


	5. Chapter 4

Beijing, Chinese capital was submerged under the guise of darkness. Yes, it was dark, but the skyscrapers of a modern big city illuminated everything beautifully.

Smog could be recognized in the moonlight, and from time to time a cloud passed through the sky.

At first glance, the inhabitants of the city did not appear to be burdened. Yes, some covered their mouths with a handkerchief or other form of lung protection from dirt. Otherwise, the city flourished economically. Despite the totalitarian regime in which China found itself from the end of the civil war after the overthrow of the monarchy, the country was experiencing an economic boom. West bussinesmans or other East bussinesmans (such as Japanese bussinesmans) moved production of their orders here.

There was a combination of market and command economic systems. Market due to shifting production orders of foreigners' goods to Chinese factories. Most of them were the cheapest mass production of goods, but at a great price for the people who worked in the factory - they were cheap labor. If they were to produce slower, but better, they would have a higher salary. It was clear that if war with the US began, China would be weakened, because it would be a business hostile state and so it would be more likely that business orders to go to another Asian state - India, which is unlike China democratic state.

Aviva looked out the window of the black car. She sighed. The street was lit by the lights of buildings and neon signs. There was also a nice crowd of unsuspecting people who could think that the car where she was is an ordinary car.The window was closed and the glass was dark so no one could see inside. While the people inside the car could calmly see what was going on. Aviva has not spoken a word to her kidnappers yet. Yes, there were a few people who knew beautiful English, but Aviva didn't want to talk to them. She knew she was kidnapped.

Despite the dark color of the surroundings, when viewed from a closed window, it was possible to see what was happening around. Aviva was shocked to notice a few white cameras monitoring this street. These cameras had a different purpose here than they would with police forces in Europe and America. Here the purpose was clear: spying on the population. Aviva tried to empathize with the locals. What it must be to live in fear. As the future approaches, you no longer have privacy, especially when you live in a country with dictatorship.

China was a great case of hypermodern totalitarianism. It was slowly becoming a practice of moving the world into a state that a British writer from India, George Orwell, tried to warn against. Unfortunately, it was also possible that democratic states were slowly beginning to do the same. Either their governments or some corrupt IT companies. After some ten minutes of driving, the car stopped at the headquarters of the Chinese government. Aviva sat in silence. Now that she knew what she and her friends had been through, she was now depressed. The cameras aimed at Chinese citizens also contributed to this. The night she was abducted, the villains were supposed to be quiet. They spied on them.

A tear came from the young woman's eye. When they spied on them, it was very likely that they would know of her love affair with Chris, and would turn their love for each other in probable blackmail and torture against them. They will want the man she loves to suffer mentally. Aviva knew only that she was about to cry. If the US government will be blackmailed in some way and the rest of the crew is there, it's clear that they'll be beating her on the records they send. And Chris will suffer even more because he can't do anything about it. She will suffer physically, he mentally. Again, there were depressing questions about whether it makes sense to commit suicide in such a situation.

The car stopped and after a short while the black car door opened.

"Get out of the car, _comrade_. My superiors are waiting for me." Zach spoke in a satisfied tone afted he opened the car door. Aviva paused at that moment, still sitting in the car. Zach, her arch enemy called her "comrade."

Aviva got out of the car uncertainly. She noticed that Zach's two young Chinese officers were now assisting Zach instead of his robots. She recognized it easily because they wore a military uniform.

She preferred to remain silent. She knew she was just a poor bitch for them whore who, if indicated by a hint of resistance, would be beaten or raped.

Zach was acting completely different now. While he was working for the government of his homeland, it was clear that he would increase his confidence in one of the heroes of his country, to whom he would build a copper statue and receive his deserved reward from the government.

Zach spoke to his armed military assistants in Chinese. Aviva couldn't understand a word, but she was sure there was a comrade in Chinese, but plural. In Chinese, the word comrade was written and said like this: 同志 [Tóngzhì]

China was a communist country, and so this approach to its peers used to be the same as in the Russian Federation wheren democracy after Gorbachev 'perestroika' did not last long. In the Russian case the same word was written товарищ in the singular.

Or at least Aviva thought it was the seat of the Chinese government. From the inside it looked like the Chinese equivalent of the American Pentagon. There were nice marble rooms, accompanied by patriotic ornaments in red. From time to time a guard passed by.

Aviva remembered the adventures she had experienced with her friends in nature protection in the Chinese jungles. She remembered the red panda. Now that she knew that Zach himself was in fact only a puppet, so that he had not called the Chinese army to help. Zach had a simple reason not to call for reinforcements from his superiors in his lost environmental encounter in his own homeland. Wild Kratts would have figured it out and the whole theater of losses, environmental destruction and poaching would be screwed.

The young woman just thought about what to expect. Will she work for them out of coercion? Especially suits and bad hands forbidden time trampoline? If it gets to the US government and blackmail, will it be tortured on the records sent? Will the Spanish government be involved, because her father was a Spanish, and also because she has Spanish citizenship in addition to American citizenship?

Aviva thought they would take her to about Zach's superiors, but instead they led her into a glazed room with a city view and an oval table and several chairs. One of the officers asked her in English to sit on one of those chairs and wait for Mr. Varmitech to deal with his superiors.

Aviva sat in silence again. The constant sight of the armed guard was not tacitly pleasant. Again, there was a view of the Asian metropolis. She couldn't imply resistance in any way, doing nothing though she was actually scared. It took a while, but Zach finally came. He had a completely different enthusiasm, he was no longer the idiot who hysteric every time he finishes. His "homeland" service was fulfilled.

He spoke again in Chinese to the young officer who was guarding Aviva from trying to escape. Then he sat on a chair on the other side of the table. Zach stared at her, cleared his throat, then said: "I asked the soldier to make a messenger and jump into the kitchen for the waiter and bring the menu. I'm quite hungry and you...?"

Aviva glared at him with a frown.

"You should be glad you ended up in a fairly luxurious environment because of your importance in all of this. If there were brothers in your place, especially your beloved, they wouldn't be here, but they would beat them in jail until they confessed to everything my superiors could think of."

They would beat them. No, they would _torturing_ them.

"Why do you say that? You know that you and I are enemies." were the first sentences, which fell from Aviva

"Before you condemn me, please, dear lady, a little respect, given where you say it. This is one of the wings of the headquarters of the Chinese government. This country didn't have it easy. During World War II the Japanese did a lot of damage." Zach probably tried to behave as "decent" magnate

"You have kidnapped me.." Aviva didn't had a chance to say the full sentence, because Zach jumped in her talk

"Now I'm just waiting for my reward when I get back to the US."

"And what reward? Can't you see it? You're a puppet."

By then the waiter with the menu had arrived. Zach was already looking into the menu and still talking.

"Do you like Sichuan kitchen? Or would you like a real Peking duck?"

Zach now looked at the young woman he had kidnapped. She kept looking at him angry, and then she had the right to hate him.

"You better choose something for dinner. You won't have another meal in your room." Zach said and he looked at her, then he asked waiter for specific food in Chinese. Waiter went to kitchen.

"I'm not hungry." Aviva said "Can I go to my room? I don't want to stick with someone who hurt my loved ones."

She got up from the chair and wanted to leave, but the same soldier who had returned here after informing the waiter had barred her leaving the room.

"I wanted to discuss with you the political and economic side of our disputes and where it leads, but as I see you are not interested.Take her to her room and watch her! If only a mouse could get to her, shoot it!"

The soldier nodded and spoke to her in English: "I'll take you to your room. I'll get more orders in the morning, so you'll have to wait before you can leave the building."

Just as the soldier led her to her room, where he was supposed to be her warden in front of the door, a waiter was carrying chicken meat in Sichuan.

When Aviva was in her room, she remembered Chris. It seemed like a long time since she had seen her darling. Again she remembered the night when her inventions had been stolen, the night of her abduction. Aviva remembered that suddenly some sounds had awakened her that night. She barely opened her eyes, so someone attacked her. Suddenly she had something like a sack on her head, she didn't know who was doing it, the bull just scared and paralyzed. She couldn't scream.

Tears began to flow as she thought and remembered the man she loved. She sat back against the door and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 5

There was no enthusiasm at the residence of the US government. Especially after the so-called "Canadian accident". Our group of nature protectors became famous again. This time, it was not about breaking some poached black market, somewhere in Africa, a country affected by civil war.

As for the Russians, Moscow has not yet responded to a group of arrested soldiers in Canada. And Canada didn't know what was happening when the incident occurred. The US government also did not understand, but now it was time back home to find out.

It was hard to say whether this was all about ecology. This was no longer just about nature protection or environmental protests pushing politicians not to destroy the nature or efforts of national park protectors to prevent poachers from killing or abducting endangered animals and then selling them to the black market.

Anyway, for our group of nature protectors, this again ended with a meeting with another of the US government authorities.This time it was no longer the FBI, but the CIA itself.

Against their will, the brothers ended up in a room that looked like the one in the crime scene where criminalists question suspects. But it was not questioning. One CIA's employer was in charge, but he was just supposed to watch them. He himself was not given any further orders, and it was an unpleasant hour of waiting for what will happen next.

After an hour, a 45-year-old man came into the room and asked the guard to leave. The brothers were silent. They knew what was going to happen now. When they were in Canada, they did not expect the protection of local nature to end with a visit to Washington D.C., especially the US government itself.

"Well, gentlemen, I know you're confused, my superiors have doubts about whether you should know, but unfortunately you are part of it, so you have a right to know. This is not just about nature protection and your adventures."

The man was a tie like all male employees here in the government. He closed the door behind him. He had stubble and black hair. Martin, the older of the brothers, noticed the nervousness of this civil employee.

"And what do you mean?" Martin said uncertainly, sitting in a chair at the table next to his younger brother on the right side.

The man looked at the young ecologists a little as if he didn't even want to solve the case. It was too much for him. He started as an assistant at one of the city offices, then worked for some time at the FBI as a secretary, after a tedious job he managed to get a job with the CIA as an accountant, where he also worked later as an economist, then a spokesperson for this intelligence service.

"I'm a CIA spokesperson. Although this is beyond my authority, I was commissioned to guide you here and then explain what is going on in the center. In other words, your girlfriend's disappearance is going to the very high places and your incident in Canada is still being handled by the Canadian government. The Canadians got involved because of your visit to Yukon by chance, their government does not understand what happened on their territory and does not know what is happening. At the embassy, it is now handled in a friendly way in diplomacy, and it is not meant to be made public. I can't tell you the rest, I can't know everything either, otherwise I would probably have spoken to the public and caused panic if I said any sensitive information." The slightly worried clerk explained.

Chris looked at him as if he was a bit annoyed that he couldn't learn all about his attackers.

"So you're not gonna tell me who were the Russian guys, who were torturing me?" Chris said

"Unfortunately, no." Clerk replied to Chris's question.

"And what do you do now? It seems to me that the hour spent in this room full of looking at the wall and security was like a prison." Martin said with a serious voice.

"So get up from the chairs, I have to take you to the center, but count on not being there with you and going back to my office. You won't meet me there anymore, I don't have access and I probably never will."

Of the rest of the crew left after the kidnapping of the young engineer, only Chris and Martin were expected to visit the headquarters of the CIA. They, especially Chris, were closest to the young missing woman, they were the first to test her inventions, especially they mainly used CPS, Creature Power Suits.

After some time walking the brothers left the US government spokesman. At that moment, one of the colonels (of female gender) was in charge, his introduction to the CIA control room was accompanied by sentences like "This is a national, even international security issue, so please be more serious." or "Everything you hear here must not be told to anyone. Neither of the other two of your crew, your friends must be told anything you hear. There is a danger that panic would start and demonstrations and looting would occur.

The CIA control room reminded the brothers in part of Tortuga and the Pentagon, as they seen in the action movies.

Both brothers were out of breath. For a moment, Chris's face turned shocked. His eyes were shocked, and he looked at the main screen, which showed a virtual map of the world, just like the one in Tortuga looking open. A tear dropped from his eye. Again he saw one forgotten memory of his father from childhood.

_He was about five years old. At that time, he went to kindergarten with his other children, while his older brother Martin was a fourth grade elementary school student._

_It was the day when his father decided to excuze 5-years-old Chris for this day from kindergarten and take him to work.__ William thought then that if he took his youngest descedant to work with him, it would make it easier for his son to choose when he decided in the future what career he wanted to pursue._ _Chris remembered how it all went._

_"Are you looking forward, Christopher?" William asked his youngest son, while he was carrying small Chris on his shoulders. William had a smile on his face. Chris laughed with joy, holding a plastic figure of a policeman in his left hand ,who was a hero to him, his favorite character._

_No, his dad was his hero and the pattern.The figure gave him the hope that he would one day be as good as his father.__It was nice outside and his father was walking to a local FBI office where he worked as a federal agent._

_William walked down the sidewalk beside the road. Occasionally a car drove through and people walked along the sidewalk. Chris watched them with his innocent child's eyes. It was at a time before he lost his childhood innocence due to the murder of his father and violent trauma. It was a time when the world was magical for him._

_"Yeah, Dad." Small Chris said and he didn't losed his child joy.__When they reached the older building, his father laid him down. Chris clung to his father's feet. He watched Dad do something to get inside._

_After the door opened, his father looked at him and grabbed his hand so he wouldn't get lost. Chris was a little disappointed at the beginning when he saw all the offices. He was a child, he needed fun, and this seemed boring.__As they walked past the offices, Chris couldn't help but pull his father's sleeve, even as he watched the employees in the offices look uncomprehendingly at him._

_"What is, Christopher?" William asked, when his youngest son pulling his sleeve._ _They both stopped walking and William kneeled to his son._

_"Daddy, I'm bored. I want to kindergarten." Chris said and he looked into his father's eyes._

_"Christopher, we just came here."__Chris turned left and right, then looked at his father again._

_"When you said you are a cop, I imagined something completely different. This is boring."_

_William put his hand on the shoulder of his little son, looked into his eyes and said: "Don't worry, son, I'm not working in these offices. I have an office elsewhere, but I'm still not there. Plus, in the office it's not even the right catch of bad guys. Hold on and come with me, yet you were looking forward to it. Someone's looking forward to seeing you."_

_After a while they reached the room where there was a table occupying most of the room behind glass and glass doors.There were chairs and there was one TV screen on the wall that was turned off. Or at least it looked like a TV screen to Chris._

_When they arrived, little Chris was greeted by his father's FBI colleague._

_"William, is this your smallest marmot you told me so much about?" That man said and he looked at small Chris.__5-years-old Chris watched meeting of his father and his colleague from his work._

_"Yes, that's him__ Miller. __That's my youngest son. He's a great boy."_

_Miller looked at little Chris. Chris was a little nervous about a stranger, so he held his father's hand._

_"Don't worry, boy. What would you like to be once you grow up?"_

_William glanced at Chris that he didn't have to worry._

_"A cop like a dad." fell out from Chris_

"Chris? Chris!?" Martin patted his younger twenty-year-old brother to return to reality "Are you ok?"

Chris was a little startled and looked into the face of his older sibling, who had been trying to bring him back to the real world for the last minute. He changed the look on his face as if nothing was happening, actually suppressing the emotions in which there was sadness and grief after the deceased father.

"I-I'm ok-okay." Chris stammered

While Chris was drowning in memories for about three minutes, Martin managed to meet one of the CIA operators. He was just employees, but the ordinance allowed him to make these "dissident" ecologists do not feel like in prison.

"Let me to introduce to you, sir. I'm Peter Longdale, but just call me Peter." The young operator shook his hand with the young biologist.

"Isn't it time they found out what they were innocently involved with?"

Shaking hands closed another male voice. The three young men immediately turned their gaze to one of the officers who were supervising. If it develops more, it is possible that a visit to the Pentagon might happen.

"Let me introduce myself - one of the commanding officers here at the CIA Control Center. Unfortunately, I can't tell you my name, so please call me Mr. X"

The older soldier was dressed in uniform, with badges and his name tag on his chest. On his shoulders his rank.

"Mr. X? Doesn't that sounds like similar to the Professor X from the _X-Men_?" Martin treated the pseudonym with humor.

Chris watched what was going to happen next.

"I appreciate your humor. Do you know that X stands for Jesus Christ? What started would be called a new era and others a legendary biblical Judgment Day." officer continued in speech.

"But what is so important that there is a threat of 'Judgment Day'?" Chris asked Mr. X.

"Judgment Day is just another word for World War III, and it is now threatening. And there is a risk that everything will be destroyed and the consequences will be disastrous. Yes, even the nature and the species you are protecting. You know one of Einstein's quotes:_ ,I don't know what weapons World War III will be fought, but World War IV will be fought with sticks and stones._' And one of those weapons are your suits, which disappeared at the night, were your girlfriend was kidnapped, all your inventions at the same time disappeared and Russians in effort to get to the your inventions have tortured one of you during interrogating him."

The operator who met Martin returned to his job. The officer, therefore, decided to explain Kratts what is actually happening and what they have unknowingly long ago become involved.

Chris remembered Zach Varmitech. The Chinese engineering, robotics, and security technology bussinesman, who managed to get on the political scene in Falcon City as a leftist politician. He was an enemy not only because of the destruction of nature and poaching, but also because of his constant attempts to win the CPS even if Aviva was to kidnap and kill the Kratt brothers.

"And what about Zach Mr. X?" Chris asked

"I agree with my brother, find something about him." Martin added

Mr. X looked at them and he nodded "Find something about that Chinese doll-wannabe dictator."

At that moment, the both brothers changed their minds from college, childhood trauma, or the death of Aviva's father, the inventor of CPS, while they were in college at Falcon City. Martin had a diploma in zoology at that time, and he worked there for a while to see his younger brother. When Chris began studying biology there, another fresh student at the same university was Aviva. She and Chris started out as ordinary friends, but for Chris it was love at first sight.

"Yes, the CIA has been following him for some time. Zach is practically a dictator of Falcon City, you see, a bit like an ancient king in city states. The situation is terrible. We cannot deport or arrest him because he has connections with the Chinese Communist government and his deportation would only aggravate international relations with China. It wouldn't be just a few business wars. Most of the authorities and police in Falcon City are corrupt because of his dictatorship, and it is hard to open the case of deaths of people who were either uncomfortable as your father or who did not give him what they were trying to gain as a spy of their country- the inventor of Creature Power Suits, Rafael Corcovado, father of your kidnapped girlfriend and crew's engineer Aviva.The worst part is the spy on the population, including your crew, so they can abuse your mutual emotions against you. And there is no idea what Zach's reward is for giving your inventions to the government.The government thinks that there would be a Chinese occupation and eventual annexation of the city and district where Falcon City is located, but no one is sure. Moreover, there is a risk that the World War III might eventually become a nuclear war." Mr. X explained to Kratt brothers current situation.

"Aviva also have a Spanish citizenship, because her father was a Spaniel. Isn't it possible that Europe, especially Spain, Mr. X, will get involved?" Martin asked

"The possibility of the EU is likely; most European states, like the US and Canada, are members of the _North Atlantic Treaty_ _Organization_ \- **NATO**, so Europeans will surely be on our side in this war. No doubt about Israel, if Arabian states get involved." Mr. X replied to Martin's question and he continued "After that 'Canadian accident' is confirmed, that Russians are also in it and it looks like that totalitarian countries like Russian Federation or People's Republic of China will be against themselves. The participation of Africa, Australia and Oceania and South America in all this is not yet clear."

After a moment of walking and explaining, Mr. X stopped walking, looking at the working operators at the computers and the screen showing the world map declared: "It is likely that Arab warring or religious totalitarian states like Iran and Saudi Arabia will also try to get your inventions. Syria and Jordan would certainly want to use them for further occupation of the Jewish state despite the war. What would you say that saving your friend and putting inventions back in your hands would start with a Middle East mission. This mission and everything would be your service for the good of the homeland."

Chris and Martin looked at each other. With serious impression in his face they both only nodded to tip-off word 'yes'.


	7. Chapter 6

Since all the time he was a nature protector, this was his first visit to the Jewish state, Israel and its most famous city from the religious site and the country's capital city, Jerusalem.

The history of the city dates back to the ancient times. The city is famous for sights such as the Western Wall, which left after the Solomon's Temple or the wild past in Judea, the uprising of the Jewish people under the leadership of Bar Kohba, the struggle of Christians and Muslims in the Middle Ages over Jerusalem, The Six-Day War in 1967 with Syria and Jordan, trying to conquer the state, mainly to dominate Jerusalem.

The city was significant for all three Abrahamic religions: Judaism and Christianity, and Islam that emerged from Judaism.

In the Middle Ages, there were crusades to liberate the Holy City from the hands of "unbelievers" - Muslims. The result was bloody battles with religious pretext and climax, apparently a children's crusade that ended in the deaths of many children, whether from hunger, exhaustion, or thirst, when they wanted to get from the Europe to the Holy Land.

Now was the day, and the young man's eyes rested on Jerusalem in all its glory. The brown-haired young man felt more like a tourist here than a "spy", but as the struggles for Israel in the Middle East continued, he was tense and abrasive, as if he were a soldier in the "Holy War".

His gaze fell on the desert-colored buildings with a slightly ancient touch. The sun was roasting, and he imagined how one of those bricks would be hot if he only touched it. He was not a smoker, but for some reason at that moment he wanted to light a cigarette at this view. This thought ran through his head, but he'd forgotten this after a while, because he didn't want to be a smoker and then have a possible addiction resulting in death from lung cancer.

He wasn't wearing his green sweater, he just wore his white short-sleeved T-shirt that suited him in this environment because he didn't want to be warm.

Khaki shorts was replaced by long pants of the same color. Since this trip was equally in the desert environment, it was possible that the color of the pants in some trouble would serve as camouflage in the desert.

From the moment he was submerged in his own thoughts, his older brother Martin ripped him out for the second time.

"Hey, bro."

Chris turned. Before he could say anything, Martin could explain it.

"The officer already wants you and me to be at the border with Syria and does not want to delay the fact that he would have to pull us to the embassy."

Martin thought about changing his image, but when they didn't wore their sweaters with their favorite colors, they were like eggs. Both siblings strolled down the dusty street. Citizens of the town and their children ignored them, apparently seeing only other tourists in them.

"I don't understand something about this from the government." Chris said to his older brother, while walking.

"And what, for example?" Martin smirked and he was already pulling his sunglasses out of his pocket as the sun shone unpleasantly in his eyes and blinded him.

"I don't understand why Jimmy and Koki had to stay in the States. They're our friends too, they're part of it, and they have the right to know what's going on here. I don't understand why this was just offered to you and me."

"They said you and I were closest to Aviva and you two had- " Martin whistled, for what he thought at that moment would have caused so much shock that he couldn't even say a "love affair" in his sentence.

"Martin, what is?"

The two brothers paused on the street, staring at each other.

"I don't know if it would be appropriate if I told you here on the street."

"Those people speak Hebrew, we are like tourists for them, I don't think they care."

Both brothers preferred to walk to the sidewalk, a car drove past them. They preferred to go under the shade, at least 35 degrees outside the sun, and they both understood that they would probably buy baseball caps and a bottle of water in one of the local shops on their way to the officer. They were located in the Jewish (majority) part of the city, so there were several synagogues and shops, or other services had their names written in Hebrew.

"I think, I think-"

Martin was not sure whether it was a good idea in this situation to say this probable possibility to his younger brother.

"So tell me, please." Chris started digging to finally hear the answer.

"I-I think Aviva is expecting your baby, Chris."

Chris's face changed at that moment. Even in this situation, there was enough stress and depression, but this added worry. His mouth fell, and the expression on his face, instead of the joy of conceiving a child, showed concern, and perhaps even sadness.

Yes, he would loved the child, but the idea that his love of his life, perhaps even his child's mother, is imprisoned somewhere in Asia and had to work for _them_ against her will in the miss for her dear was depressing.

"It wouldn't be better if we go to that damn place and deal with this somewhere else?"

Their "superiors" were right. Their guide-American soldier of Israeli descent awaited them in one street. He was supposed to take them to the nearest military area of the Israeli army, near the border with Syria. It was supposed to be a US-Israeli military cooperation so that the imminent Sino-American conflict would not reach the Middle East and the year 1967 would not be repeated.

The brothers were a little disappointed to find that the focus they had to come to was just a hot desert. And the heat to it all..

"Welcome to a place where there is sometimes fighting.." were the soldier's words when they reached the area.

At first they had to go through control to get to the area, but when they arrived there, they found that this area was already preparing for the impending World War III.

There were also American soldiers and the Israeli soldiers were ready. Several army vehicles were parked in the desert, including rocket launchers that had the nickname "Stalin's Organ" in World War II.

A hot sun fell on the desert, and the soldiers advised the brothers to go to the tent, because it was really hot outside.

"I know you're just nature protectors, but have you ever fired from a gun?"

A map of the Middle East was placed on a glass table.There were figures of soldiers, tanks, airplanes, rocket launchers, and blue areas in some areas, marking the Mediterranean Sea, even destroyers and battleships.The figures to represent the Israeli and American armies were gray. The figures indicating the armed army forces of other Middle East countries such as Saudi Arabia were dark green, but due to the slightly tense relationship with Iran, there were figures indicating the Iranian army.

On the map was placed gun next to which was a cartridge. The weapon had a silver color, but the trigger and the lower part of the weapon were black.

He was the officer, the old well-known of CIA general nicknamed Mr. X.

The man had the rank of Major General and was about 50 years old. Unlike his friend, he was just dressed in camouflage, wearing a helmet and wearing sunglasses. His light skin was tanned, and he had a tattoo on his shoulder that showed membership in a unit in the Middle East since he was a Private. He just lit a cigarette when he saw the Kratt brothers, he crushed it in an ashtray and took off his sunglasses. Meanwhile, he took off his helmet and placed it on the table beside his weapon.

"It's you, isn't it? Those guys who decided to stop doing their jobs in ecology for a time and decided to serve their homeland? Right?"

He leaned his hands on the table with the war plans, and stared at both the slightly confused siblings, while saying, what he wanted to say to them. The brothers exchanged glances.

"Well, come on, don't worry and follow me. You're not in a prison camp here. In this farce, we all sail on the same ship in the sea, in the sea of politics, and those who decide all this."

Chris decided to move closer and started to look at the tent from the inside. On the one hand there was a blackboard with a map, which, however, showed outbreaks of possible further conflicts on these borders of Israel, namely the borders with Syria, which were in this area.

When Martin saw his younger brother eventually going inside the green tent, he went too. Unlike a whiteboard showing possible outbreaks of other conflicts on the right side, his breath-folded weapons, mainly assault rifles on the left, knocked him out.

If this were in the hands of poachers, a lot of animals and a few people would have died, but in the hands of the armed forces it is clear that only people will die here.

"If I were to be honest, I didn't expect this year to go somewhere, where someone is still shooting in the name of Allah." Chris added, while he looked at the equipment of the tent.

"Bro, we are in Israe-"

"I meant Middle East Martin, so don't worry."

General Mayor decided to explain what they would do in this mission.

"Just call me Major General. I want to explain what's going on in your mission to prevent the war from coming here. You are soldiers to me and my first task is to teach you things that will save your life elsewhere."

Chris and Martin looked at each other again, staring at Major General with vigor.

In the meantime, Major General came to the board where Chris was still minutes ago, cleared his throat and changed his tone.

"The mission is called The Cat and the Mouse. The US and Israeli military in this area is a cat. Syria and Jordan are mice. But it has a hook. Egypt has come to our side even before its religious predominance of Islam in its country, so not all Muslims are as mad as terrorists like Saudi Arabian dictator Saddam Hussein, Osama bin Laden, or the Islamic State terrorist organization that is fighting in Iraq and other Arabian countries to the present day. Everyone is afraid of the involvement of Saudi Arabia- the oil power and Iran and its 'nuclear bombs."

Martin leaned his hand on the table and looked at the commander with a question.

"Are you not telling me and Chris that if those states get involved, it will shake the world economy? I am talking about oil extraction and transportation to states that do not have such natural resources."

"That is threatening. You are the nature protectors, so the mining in the oil industry is bothering you, but here there is a risk that if the war ceases to sell oil to our European allies, then North America or NATO will be weakened. There will be no oil, no fuel, no military vehicles, and then there is the cost of war production, ie ammunition, weapons and vehicles such as tanks or rocket launchers, plus workers' salaries, and then the cost of military logistics. I hate to say that, but in Europe, this threatens to affect both the military and the civilian population. Most of them will be back in the Middle Ages."

Chris swalloved, when he heard the Middle Ages.Then he walked past the table and noticed an uncharged glock lying by the map. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. He remembered his late father again. He opened his eyes, not with a sad look, as he always remembered the late beloved father. He had an angry look on his face and deliberately took the gun and loaded it.

Martin saw it and stopped him. Chris was known to suffer from PTSD because of a common childhood trauma, and that he could be dangerous because of it, but he wouldn't just touch the weapon and load it.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Martin asked, when he looked at Chris and it stopped the commander, who also with confusion looked at Chris.

Chris then looked at the commander with a loaded gun and, with a thoughtful, even angry voice, said: "Don't you want to teach us how to fire from a gun?"

He looked at the loaded pistol and continued: "Dad was a policeman.. he lived until that bitches shot him in front of me and my brother's eyes." A tear ran down his right eye. He blinked again and wiped the tear flowing down his face with his hand. After his half-mad expression on his face, the expression on his face after the tear that ran down his eye turned to a serious expression. He looked at his older brother and he continued: "Martin, have you ever had the desire to avenge dad?"

"Sometimes I had, but I suppressed it. Bro, what to expect!? I was 10 years old and you were 6, we were defenseless and frightened children. The adults didn't help us with it anyway."

General Mayor glanced only at the two brothers. There was nothing to add to this matter, especially when this mission was part of an alliance between the US and Israeli armies, as well as the cooperation of the CIA and its Israeli counterpart Mossad.

"I want avenge Dad. I know I may be crazy because his murder investigation went too high, but I just want the fuckers to pay. I don't care if they're from China, Russia, or they are some Illuminati or somebody, that would probably say Jimmy who rules the whole world without knowing it. They killed my dad, they tried to kill me, I was kidnapped several times, and love of my life is their prisoner. They'll pay for all this."

Chris's tear dropped again. It looked as if he was both angry and sad at the same time. Like he was crying now. Martin tried to calm his younger brother by patting him on the shoulder. At that moment Chris changed his mood from sad to serious.

"Thanks Martin, no, I'm not crying." Chris pushed aside his older brother, who tried to calm him down. He looked again at the loaded weapon he held in his hand, then looked at Major General.

"So Commander, when are going to that damn burnt desert?"

It was dark. In the Middle East war was already raging, but since it seemed that the Chinese-American dispute got here, so it was likely that certain Arab totalitarian states will try to get the "weapons" and if they ended up in the hands of Islamic fanatics killing themselves and others for the will of Allah, the terorists, would make the Iraq war with terrorists worse. If the inventions ended up in the hands of Arab countries who hate Israel, then 1967 would repeat itself again, and who knows which side would win.

The aim of this "first mission" was to ensure that the war did not get anymore into a territory where either the fight threatened or where the war.

Chris and his older brother from a military vehicle watched the situation in the desert. They were dressed differently. As for clothes, they were dressed a bit like soldiers. They still wore the clothes of today, only added black bulletproof vests.

Chris watched with excitement what would happen in the desert - a visit to the Middle East as part of the first US government mission seemed like a waste of time, and he was angry that he and Martin had not sent him straight to China. in the hands of the Chinese Communist government.

He kept the loaded weapon he was grabbing in the tent and despite some doubts, due to his mental condition he was finally allowed to keep a weapon in his government profession as a "spy". His weapon was hidden in a sheath on his belt.

Nothing happened for a long time, and the two brothers and the soldiers waited for any attack. Chris poisoned was poisoned by nonsensical mode of mission.

"Screw it." he cursed, he opened the door and he went from the army vehicle. Martin didn't leave it unresponsive.

"Chris, where are you going?!" Martin also stepped out of the vehicle and followed his younger brother. They were both stepping on the sand in the dark, and in the distance was either a burnt wasteland with few bushes without leaves or just a desert. Martin carried flashlight.

"No matter what they wanted, I want to solve this stupid mission as soon as possible." Fell out from Chris as he during walking on the sand looked at his older sibling.

"I understand you, but, as I would explain, we are now working for the government, and here's a bunch of uncomfortable things awaiting us all. When we started working for the government, I also did not expect the first mission to be this boring."

Chris turned on his older brother after about another twenty metres of walking in sand.

"I want to save Aviva. I love her very much and I can't imagine what they are doing to her plus that thing that Creature Power Suits and other inventions probably ended in the bad hands of someone, who would probably abuse them. I will do my homeland service to myself. Whether I work for the government or not, I also want to prevent that war."

"Do not worry, I am here as well, as the right brothers we do everything together, I am with you to protect you as my little brother, so you do not have to worry about it going wrong." Martin said Chris looked at him, his mood improved a little, and he and Martin slapped hands.

At that moment the two siblings stopped the sound of the vehicles.They could see lights and outlines in the distance. It was a military technique of black color and yes, there were five vehicles and all were armed. It was hard to say who it was.

"LOOK OUT!" Martin screamed and he pushed his younger brother to the ground when suddenly the guns on the roofs of the vehicles opened fire.

The flashlight that illuminated their path fell to the ground, about two meters away. They were both lying on their stomachs in the sand, covering their heads with their hands while they were lying in the middle of fire.

"There's no chance to get out of here! They'll be here in a minute and we'll both be dead!" Martin expressed his pessimism.

"Wait- I have an idea! I'll try to escape from here and attack th-" Chris didn't even say the sentence as more armed vehicles arrived. It was supposed to be the US Army, but the shootout turned into a massacre. Chris decided to find out who was leading the attack.

"I'm going to help the ours, bro!" Martin said and he ran to the other side, where he got to the commander in the middle of the shootout.

Chris didn't know who he wanted to fight, but there was a thing no one expected. One of those vehicles drowe betwen an Israeli armed vehicle and a tank into one of the American gunfire and then exploded.

Explosions lit the dark desert and burning debris fell into the sand. The explosion also damaged the US armed vehicle and the Israeli tank caused a few minor damage. All the men there were beginning to realize that no one was actually driving the vehicle, but sadly there due to current shootout wasn't time for the shock from this.

Chris ran, holding a gun. He noticed that the last vehicle at first glance, the only unarmed, was heading for the Israeli military base — the ongoing battle was taking place in part in Israel in the other in Syria.

The vehicle stopped near the tent where Chris and his older brother spent part of the day.

Chris swore. He was sweaty, and his white shirt had a dark sweat stain in his chest area. But sweat soon mixed with red blood as someone hit him in the face. The loaded weapon fell to the ground among the grains of sand. His left hand he wiped the blood from his broken nose and wiped the blood on his pants.

He wanted to grab a gun, but instead attacked the person who attacked him. He went crazy for a moment. An unknown person almost shot him, but Chris managed to get to the weapon in the end, and after a brief fist fight he began questioning the unknown person in black. And he wasn't afraid to use violence to find out what he wanted.

Chris could see the contours of his face in the darkness, and the person was a young man, burned-out of what he was saying to himself, Chris thought he was a young Arab.

"I hate to do it, but I'll have to interrogate you to find out what's going on now. Speak English, please!"

It was obviously a young Muslim, but even if Chris could expect the interrogated young man to detonate on the spot because of the violent nature of the religion, the reaction was different.

"This is some misunderstanding! They didn't promise this!"

"WHO!? WHO DIDN'T PROMISED THAT!?"

"What do I know!? The boss said a Chinese man had given him everything he needed and sold him a lot of new military equipment for trying to conquer at least the damned military base at Allah!"

"WHAT A CHINESE!? AND FOR WHO, YOU ARE WORKING!?" Chris literally screamed in anger.

"I don't know what Chinese! It was strange because the Chinese hate our faith in their country! I belong, or at least up to this point, to the Syrians wishing to conquer Israel, but then I no longer desire. Let me go, I will start again, and in the name of Allah, I promise never to attack the Holy Land again!"

"You were just an understrapper.." Chris sighed and he ended up with interrogating "Just go and then let you not in the name of Allah detonate yourself and the church." he said ironically.

The Arab young man took it across the desert border during and Chris thought.

So Arabian neighbors of Israel in the fight for the Creature Power Suits, can fall off. Only Saudi Arabia and Iran remain. When this is resolved, Martin and I will be somewhere else. Despite xenophobia, the Chinese government confused their enemies and wanted them to try to invade Israel again, so they confused USA. I wonder if something like this is happening now on the border with Jordan, he thought.

"Chris, bro!"

He sat for a while in the sand, hearing the voice of his older brother. Chris got up and turned. Behind Martin shone the light of military vehicles. Major General was also there. Martin probably had a nice fight, because there were grains of sand in his blond hair, he was also sweaty, and he had a scratch at the left side of the cutlet and blood was running down his cheek toward his chin.

"This was just a theater.." Chris sighed, when he looked into blue eyes of his older brother.


	8. Chapter 7

"So you want me to send you right on a mission to China? Do you realize how dangerous this will be? After that, what was discovered in the Middle East that US-China relations began to deteriorate, it is no longer just a trade war imposing customs duties on Chinese products, and I am not even talking about the Russians."

Mr. X glared at both brothers.

"I will do everything I can to free my love and prevent war. The Creature Power Suits were not meant for military or government purposes, and now there is a risk that someone will abuse them and it will not be Zach himself." Chris said with a rather serious, even a little angry tone, and punched on the table.

Now they were not in the CIA headquarters, but in the Pentagon, the headquarters of the Ministry of Defense. The army general's office was at the top of the building. There was only one window in the room, and the office was in military style.

"Aviva's father did not wanted to sell Creature Power Suits to the Zach and his corporation. It didn't go well, so he paid for it with his life." Martin added

The General stared at the two youngsters with a rather serious look. He wasn't exactly happy, especially when it looked like that World War III will come soon. The general stand up from his chair and looked out the window with his hands behind his back.

"Please, sir. I want to save the woman I love, love of my life. If it works better, I can get the inventions back."

The General heard Chris's pitiful pleas. He stared out the window at DC. It was a day and the city was alive. Looking at innocent civilians now raised a lot of controversial questions.

"Chris and Martin, do you realize how risky it will be?"

Martin raised his forefinger. He wanted to say something, but the general turned and interrupted him.

"They learn it, they learn it if the plan works out. I don't want to imagine what threats the US and its allies will face, especially boys, when you don't even have military training. And there's no time for military training."

Martin finally got a chance to say what he wanted. After rethinking what he wanted to say, after Mr.X interrupted him, he decided to say something else.

"Look, sir, I already have the same opinion as my little brother, especially after the Middle East reversal, which started as a mission for nothing."

The general looked at them both as two civilians. Yes, they were innocent of it because of the inventions, but since it was related to their father's death and what they had been living for the last few years as nature protectors and their relatives from the crew, they were entitled to it.

"It will be dangerous enough. Are you willing to take the risk that if you take part in the mission in China, you may never even return home?"

Chris didn't like these stupid questions, so he immediately barked: "No matter how many times they want me to torture me, I am willing to undergo absolutely anything and I don't care, that I'm not a secret CIA agent."

The General looked at them again seriously. Martin looked at the general, then at his younger brother, who was nudged slightly in his shoulder, saying: "The Russians were not enough for you bro?"

Chris threw a rather serious look with a smile, clenched fists: "You are right Martin. That the Russians beat me in Tortuga wasn't enough for me."

The general decided to warn the brothers to notice him again.

"So?" Mr.X asked while looking at the them.


	9. Chapter 8

Jimmy enjoyed his temporary stay in DC. You could say it was a bit of a chance for him. A chance to get closer to Koki. He was just a little sorry that the brothers were still away. He was not even aware of their trip to the capital of Israel, Jerusalem.

He sipped a cup of coffee while sitting on a bench, watching the city life. He thought. Thoughts like "Where did Chris and Martin go?" or "What are they doing?" were getting in his mind.

"Jimmy, where is Koki?"

Jimmy heard familiar man's voice and he turned. He startled, so he dropped a cup of coffee on the ground. He turned and he saw older of the Kratt brothers.

"Martin, what are you doing here?!"

Martin, dressed in a blue T-shirt and black trousers, looked at him.

"I just wanted to make sure you and Koki were doing well. I guess Tortuga is without it's crew for a while." Martin said and he looked around the park, where was located Washington Monument.

Jimmy, with shock looked at Martin, while he took cup wet from the coffee from the ground and he went throw the crucible into a nearby waste bin. Martin followed him. He didn't pay attention to the other people around.

"Since the thing happened in Canada and the police took us here to DC, I've practically never seen you and Chris. And I absolutely don't know what's going on. For some reason, Koki and I have always had four policemen behind us that keep us out of sight. We were not allowed to go back to Tortuga for the accommodation and services are free and I have nothing to do all day. Just wander around DC for a few days without goal."

Martin was puzzled for a moment. He knew all too well what was going on, but he had no right to tell his friend. Whether he wanted to or not, he had to make a fool of himself so that friends wouldn't jump in danger because of sensitive information.

"Martin, please reply." Jimmy returned him back to reality, when he asked him for the reply.

"I'm sorry Jimmy, I was just thinking." Martin said

"Jimmy, Martin is here?"

The two men turned in surprise. Koki was here and she was probably even more confused than Jimmy.

"I was just seeing how you were doing." Martin said

"And where's Chris?" Koki asked

Martin was puzzled again.

"Let's say I'm going back to Falcon City and that Chris wants to get old bills."


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: In this chapter you may understand why is this story M-rated. And I'm not even talking about other adult themes in this fanfic.**

The Beijing airport was quite busy. It was dark outside long ago, it was at least ten in the evening, but the city was still alive. Cars were still driving along the roads, and the glowing skyscrapers and neon signs gave the city a modern touch.

A brown-haired young man with a round face and brown eyes, dressed in a white T-shirt, black trousers and boots and a khaki coat, was just going through customs.

He was sweating a little. He was a little nervous. The police were just checking his identity. The policeman spoke for a while with his colleagues in Chinese, then looked at the young man's passport. He spoke English.

His passport showed his photo, name and surname, date of birth, date of issue, passport number, nationality and other information. The policeman read the passport data, while looking at the young man."Surname Johnson, name Michael, born 1st of June 1996, nationality British."

The policeman scratched his head slightly in confusion, while looking at him.

"Sir, this is all about you? The rest of information, which I can see are only passport information like code of passport. Looks like you're okay, your passport is valid."

Chris now had to play the theater. Even though he did a lot of things, this was difficult. He must deliberately lied, if he failed this theater in his amateur spionage, he would probably end up worse than his kidnapped love.

"I studied at the Faculty of Economics and Management in Oxford. I'm only here for a few days on business to visit and inspect a factory where my employers have their customers' orders handled.." Chris felt how a drop of sweat flowns down his forehead "You know how it is in the West with the market. Orders, orders, payment, payment, production and delivery to the customer. It's a nice office business where you have to make money."

The policeman returned the documents and Chris could take his black suitcase. When he left the airport, he heard the addition of the same policeman he did not understand, as the policeman spoke again in his native Chinese.

He walked the big city for a while. He was surprised at how modern the city was, or at least the part where he was right now.

Chris paused for a moment on the sidewalk, watching Beijing at night. He saw a market in one of the streets. Farmers from far away sold their harvest there and people bought them. There were also several fast food stalls. He saw taxicabs carrying people, and the signs in Chinese added on the Asian exoticism.

His curiosity dropped when he noticed cameras monitoring the city. He swallowed with discomfort and tried to keep his face from the cameras. He knew very well that they would find him.

For about half an hour he walked to a part of the city where it would be less dangerous. The abandoned textile factory turned out to be a safe place. He put the suitcase down on the ground and stood beside the wall. He opened the suitcase. Things like money in Chinese jüans, US dollars or British pounds, false identities and clothes left in the suitcase.

In part, he did it on his own. It could be said that it was fortunate that there was something in Tortuga after the "raid". He couldn't smuggle a gun here, and as a useful substitute, an army combat gadget — a weapon that looked like an ordinary watch on hand — became a useful substitute.

He was silent. In part, he did it on his own and knew very well that he would have to deal with it himself. He thought for a moment. Yes, he did so to save his love and stop the World War III before it began, but on the other hand he felt great fear.

"I'm here and I admit that I don't feel very safe. Maybe it will be more dangerous than I expected." Chris said when shortly after he pulled a military "version" of Creature pod from the bag and started the call. He was still sweating, not knowing where to start.

_"Kratt try not to panic. After all, you wanted to save the woman you love even at the cost of your own life. I know and understand how risky it is for you, but if you can stop the war here, you are as brave and heroic as brave men and women, the CIA spies protecting their homeland."_ said Mr. X whose image was on the electronics screen. Behind him, this time, was military technology — fighters, tanks, rocket launchers, and so on. The atmosphere was a little gloomy, and Chris could see soldiers, workers, and technicians there. America was preparing for war.

"I just don't know where to start. Where should I find her and inventions? It's possible she's somewhere at a secret military base in the Gobi Desert or somewhere in the Hymalays, and I'm wasting my time here."

_"Do not worry. According to CIA colleagues from Falcon City, Zach recently came here to Beijing to stay here for some time. Your love will definitely be in this city somewhere."_ Mr. X tried to gave Chris some hope.

"Thanks. I'll let you know when I find her and inventions."

Chris unsure ended call. Chris returned things to their original place and disappeared.

For Aviva it was a week since she was kidnapped. Her captors couldn't just get rid of her. They needed her. Yes, she had to help them with technical drawings and other engineering-related things to make multiple copies of inventions.

"Comrades, that's all for today. Tomorrow is continuing." Zach ordered in the lab of white color and engineers, mechanics, quality controllers and analysts have finished work and they started leaving the room.

Only Aviva was still sitting. She was looking at the technical drawing. Next to the original was a copy of it in Chinese. She looked at the technical drawing silently.

"I do not want to disturb you, but you should come with me and return to the headquarters. Next week while I'm back in the US, they'll send you to Tibetan Lhasa. You know, military matters." Zach broke the silence, when he saw Aviva still working.

"I just want to work on something. It wants to improve something and I have to solve the problem before I can access the inventions." Aviva replied.

Zach stopped.

"Tell me what this is about, I'll calmly call my men to fix the problem while you and your guards go back to your room." Zach offered help

"No, thanks. This problem is complex and has to be solved by a person who has been working on these things for several years."

"Oh."

"Does not matter. When I end up I'll came to my guards."

Zach left after this sentence, but the lessons of recent years had told him to keep watching her.

Most of the lights in the room were off, but Aviva had a pretty dangerous idea. It could prevent the inventions, especially the time trampoline from getting into the wrong hands, from escaping from here and hopefully getting the vests back. She knew very well that they were watching her, and that she would have to do so not to notice.

She got up and walked to the time trampoline. She took the technical drawings and stealthily she "stole them back".

She decided to play the theater to make it look like she was repairing the turned off time machine. In fact, she intended to destroy him. The Creature Power Suits could still be saved, but this thing was too dangerous.

She welded for a while, and it seemed that the machine was repairing. Her guards began to suspect, so they went to the lab. In a risky situation, Aviva dragged them over the head with a steel rod.

There was a risk of an alarm, but fortunately it just prevented it. She struggled to pull the bodies of the two unconscious gunmen away and hid them in a steel cabinet that was supposed to serve as a storehouse with steel bars.

Some technique was due to her presence in English, and Aviva had the idea of calling for help. She has worked with programming and machines for a long time. She knew that if she was lucky she would call for help while escaping from this prison.

There was a garage on the same floor, and Aviva had the idea not only to escape and call for help, but to take the vests with her. The lab and garage were both on the ground floor not far from each other.

She grabbed a military backpack that was supposed to be used in an emergency and put vests with gloves along with drawings. She took one disk.

The next 30 minutes were a bare struggle for life. The attempt to steal the car while escaping quickly reached its captors, and so began an alarm and chase in a crowded night city. She deliberately crashed with her car and fled from here.

Terrified in a poor part of town, she tried to make contact and was probably lucky.

_"Hello, hello, who made contact with me here?"_

It was Chris's voice!

"CK, it-it's really you!?"

_"Aviva!? I'm here to safe you and where are you!?"_ He was surprised

"Well darling, it's a long story and I will tell you all, when we meet. I ran away, they now go after me and I don't know, what I should do."

_"Don't worry. Tell me where you are and I'll will find you."_

"I noticed there was a skyscraper under construction here in the center of the city, and you could easily recognize it. It's the one near the market. What if we met here in 10 minutes?"

_"Good idea. It looks like we'll spend the night in a building under construction instead of a hotel before we get out of this hellhole and return back to US."_

"Ok."

The meeting took place in a very tense atmosphere. It was Saturday, and given the weekend, the workers were not working on the construction site today, so even though the city was crammed with cameras that spied on people, there was a little chance they could safely spend the night here before they get back to the US.

Chris stood hidden in the construction site, wondering if his love would eventually reach the opposite side.

There was not much light in the dark, but the expectations of the two lovers soon became true.

"Chris!"

"Aviva!"

She flew into his arms. Only a few small lights lit both lovers. Chris kissed her on the forehead and noticed that his love carried a backpack.

"What's in that backpack?" he curiously asked, while their during standing expressed love to each other by kissing.

"I'll show you when we're inside. We shouldn't be here outside, it's risky enough."

None of them would have ever said they would spend the night in a building under construction. The building should have ten floors and the fifth floor proved to be the safest and most advantageous.

The sounds from the outside died down, and only the breeze of the wind and the sail on which the wind blew could be heard.

"Do you had dinner?" he asked her, when he prepared sleeping blankets on the floor.

"No, I don't." she replied, when he was thinking how to explain all to her dear.

"Don't worry, I made dinner, so you don't have to fear you will be hungry." he said and he took from the suitcase a food bag he bought at one of the local fast food.

She sat on the blanket beside him. They both had Chinese noodles for dinner.

She smiled and he started to holding her hand.

"When I escaped, I destroyed the time trampoline and saved the vests with the miniaturizer. I took the technical drawings, but I had to destroy the technical drawing from the time machine."

Chris swalloved: "So, there will be no creatures adventuring in the future with saving exicnt animal species from the past?"

"I'm sorry, but yes. I cannot allow them to change the past and make the world worse than it is, possibly by preventing our births.." she sighed "You know CK."

They both ate after a while, but Chris decided to tell his love that he was standing there and that he loves her.

"Tomorrow we'll go back to the US. Have you ever been in DC?" he said, while they cuddled, dressed leaning against the wall on the one of the blankets.

"No. What the crew does?"

"Me and Martin started working for the US government, because, because-" he didn't knew how to explain "there is a threat of a World War III."

Aviva looked at him as if he hadn't told her here. Chris continued.

"These are vests and other inventions. When you were kidnapped, the inventions in Tortuga disappeared. War threatens because non-free states would like to use your inventions as weapons.." Chris sighed "I know, there isn't probably not the right time to discuss it."

She squeezed his hand tightly. Chris warmed her with his coat. They both cuddled and were energetic as they found each other again. Neither he nor she was in the mood to fall asleep, but they used that energy to express their love and affection.

"I love you." he said, when she started to stroking his cheek.

"Chris, I love you too." she whispered in his right ear as they began to kiss in love again. They closed their eyes, and Chris, leaning against the cold wall, tossed the warm coat aside and pulled a second blanket toward him and her.

He felt a desire to make love. The sexual tension that forced them to use this rather unusual chance to express their love for each other in all their beauty during love games.

He slipped her hand while kissing under her shirt. Their bodies were warm, and they both felt the love atmosphere in the air.

Aviva took off his white T-shirt, which fell to the ground on his coat.

She went with her hand toward his crotch. Chris, due making love before knew very well what was coming.

He unbuttoned her bra and she took off her shirt.

They were both half-naked to the waist now, and since kissing had led them to lie down, and as they felt the cold breeze of the wind blowing on their warmth, they covered themselves with a second blanket.

Chris unbuttoned and took off his pants, his hand while touched her breasts. Aviva looked into his eyes. They both began to breathe deeply and blush a little. He unbuttoned her pants while he felt the touch of her hand on his penis.

A little irritated his intimate parts and excited him. At that moment, Chris began to feel erection and hardening of his manhood - he had an erection.

Aviva kissed him on his mouth. Again, she stroked his cheek with her right hand, while with her left hand she sexually excited him even more by touching and irritating his penis and testicles. She took of her pants and her dear took of her panties.

His left hand touched her left hand on his penis to stop for a moment. He wanted to take off his boxers.

The remaining underwear fell to the floor beside the clothes our lovers had taken off. Both lovers suddenly felt the smell of pure musk. It was not sweat, but musk of their genital organs that their bodies created when they made love.

Chris excited her for a moment by touching and penetrating her womanhood. That was nothing compared to the sexual intercourse that was yet to come.

"I love you-" he whispered to her ear, while he kissed her whole naked body. He sweated a little, he blushed a little, he breathed deeply.

"It's all right, darling. I feel the same to you." she whispered in return into his ear, when she cuddled to his naked body. At that moment she lay her back on him, but clung to his chest. Their warm legs intertwined.

They now copulated together. She lay on his body, kissing her lover on his mouth, and both breathing deeply. They knew they were connected now.

They rolled over. Chris realized that when their heads lay on the blanket, it wasn't very comfortable, since the blanket was spread over the hard floor. So he reached for his still warm coat lying on the floor beside their clothes and decided to use it as a pillow.

After about 15 minutes of sex, which can be seen in the romantic movies, love began to take on quite erotic turns.

It started by she lying and he was kissing her naked body. Sexual intercourse temporarily stopped during this.

They kissed her mouth again, he stroked her and aimed his hand from her breasts to her waist to her womanhood.

"Aviva, close your eyes.." he whispered and he stroked her cheek

"Do you have something in your mind, honey?" she asked and looked into the brown eyes of her boyfriend

Chris stroked her again and with smile he said: "It's a surprise for you.."

"Alright, my Cristóbal.."

She did, what he said. He stroked her on her cheek again and she soon felt touch of his lips on her cheek. He kissed her as he proceeded down her body. Now she could feel how he was kissing her neck and now her collarbone.

"I love you.." he whispered again.

She only heard sometimes his voice, when he said something tender, expressing his love and affection for her, otherwise she felt his kisses on her body and his stroking. When he started kissing her on her bare breasts, she felt the cold air on her warm skin, for the blanket in which they were both covered up slightly.

Now he was kissing her on her stomach, still reaching down. He stroked and kissed her feet, then moved back to her belly, kissing her feet. And then down again.

Aviva at that moment knew what surprise (in the sex) her beloved had in mind.

She felt a touch of his tongue on her womanhood. He licked. Licked her womanhood. It was pleasantly exciting and evoked the desire for sexual intercourse with him during expressing each other their deep love and affection during love-making.

"CK.." she moaned during that

"It's okay.." he whispered in his reply and he continued in it.

Aviva because of this kind of lovemaking, she felt a bit like an orgasm, but their sex had been quite far away until the moment of climax. When he stopped, they started copulate again, but their right hands held in love while they indulged in expressing love during sex.

"Chris.." she said, while deep breathing during their connection

"What's up?" he asked and he stroked her waist

"Now it's my turn."

"What do you mean?"

"Be surprised." she kissed him on cheek and she smiled. They both blushed a little.

Again, what he did shortly before he licked her womanhood, they just swapped the roles of lovers in this erotic expression of love.

She kissed him on his naked body and, like him, was heading down. Chris knew what was coming, so he closed his eyes in the oncoming ecstasy. He blushed a little and sweated a little.

He leaned against the wall, and the coat that was now used as a pillow was put behind himself so that his warm back wouldn't print on the icy cold wall.

She just skipped his legs while kissing his body. When she was almost down nearby his penis, Chris was expecting oral sex.

But instead of it he felt touch of her hand on him and his testicles. He still had closed eyes and he started smiling in upcoming ecstasy, when she started to exciting him again by irritating his genitals.

He felt the touch of her hand on him — the excitement of his erection gave him an increasing chance of approaching the moment climax.

The excitement, caused that he sprayed his preejaculate. Aviva recognized this, because there was a transparent, sticky substance somewhat similar to sperm on her hand, but with a different odor.

This was followed by licking his manhood and subsequent oral sex, when she putted him into her mouth. At that moment Chris was in such a delight that he could be in heaven.

But after a moment of classical lovemaking, which was after oral sex was coming the highlight of our young lovers' lovemaking.

They both blushed and breathed deeply. They sweated a little, but they didn't mind.

"That was something.." she heavily breathed pressed against chest of naked body of her dear. They both lay at each other covered in a blanket. Also they lay on the blanket. Coat was still used a pillow.

"There's something else I want, and I feel like we've done it before.." he also heavily breathed

"Don't you mean doing from behind?" she asked and with smile she said "CK, you are a wild man even during sex."

He kissed her shoulder and stroked her again.

"When the World War III threatens, we may have the right to make love, right?"

"Don't you mean that we were alone together and made love for the last time?"

"Me and Martin are working for the government now. If it had been without them, I would never have come to you."

"I don't know what technique you had, that I managed to get in touch with you. I wanted to find help somewhere with what I stole in the lab. I didn't expect to meet you straight."

He lay his back on the blanket and she clung to his chest, and this time she stroked her dearest.

"Well, it was a device that I got in the CIA thanks to one officer from the Ministry of Defense who sometimes oversees the operators there. The thing reminded me a little of Creature Pod, but in military or spy design. It was supposed to make contact with the government." he breathed deeply and he continued "When I came here, I didn't know where to start and if I was in the right place at the right time. It was much harder to make a theater at the airport with a false identity, since I don't have spy or military training. That officer warned me that I risked persuading him to go to China and save you. I love you and I would do anything for you even if it cost me my life."

She kissed him on his cheek.

"Let's try to forget all this for a moment. You love me, I love you and let's enjoy the evening together. We both have the right to do so. War, nowar, you will be my hero and loved forever."

"Come to me. Let's do it from the behind."

After having sex in this position, they made love for a while while lying down. None of them could tell they had a moment of climax.

After a moment of cuddling, they fell asleep together.

The next morning, after both dressed and packed things, Chris prepared to ask Mr. X through a video call for the government to send some hidden army unit to Beijing, so they could safely return to the US.

"I'd like to go back to Falcon City as my older brother and help him. It's not over yet, I know for sure."

_"Caution is never wasted. Now that most of these inventions are back in their hands, there is a risk that they will only make their behavior worse. Did Aviva count with that when she was there for a week, maybe they could copy the technical drawings?" _Mr. X asked during the call

"We can only hope that they have not copied the technical drawings from the destroyed Time Trampoline." Chris sighed "That would be the whole world in hell. And Creature Power Suits are the main originator of this conflict.." he sighed again

_"Kratt, do not worry. I'll make sure the rest of your crew - your pilot and your mechanic - get back to Falcon City. When your older brother went back to Falcon City, he probably took to the heart what I explained to you before the scene in Jerusalem, because he counts on a military attack on the city by Zach's native land every day. We also have to hope for diplomacy to come out."_

"Perhaps." he sighed again "Anyway, I want to stop this war before it began and a lot of innocent people and animals will die in that war. I am still afraid that she will not be saved and that it will be as inevitable as World War II. I do not want to witness another Holocaust and the dying of people on battlefields, attacks on cities with innocent people, and the dying of soldiers and other innocent in prison and labor camps. No, I don't want to see that atrocities."

_"Boy, calm down. Did you know that the Cold War also nearly ended up as a World War III and, moreover, a nuclear war, but it was eventually prevented it? The World War III will be avoided here too, believe me. I have a lot of experience from colleagues and the World War III has threatened so many times in this century, but in the end it has always been avoided without the public having to know at all."_

"Thanks for some optimism."

_"Get ready, boy and get out of this construction site. Help will come for you and your beloved soon." _

"Thanks again."

_"Go with her. Let me inform you in which safe part of Beijing you wait. What would you say if you were flying by plane on your return trip to Falcon City?"_


	11. Chapter 10

There was both an optimistic and pessimistic atmosphere in Falcon City. The residents of the city did not know what was going on behind them. After all, they were not alone.

Chef Gourmand completely forgot about Wild Kratts. He was currently solving his business by opening a refreshment stand in the natural area next to the city. Some things had to change because of business and hygiene inspectors, but it was still a nice gastronomic business.

The rural part of the city had always been a cheerful place. Half the atmosphere ruled in the big city, not in this district near the nature of the district.

It was a nice April day, but from a distance you could see a huge storm cloud heading toward the skyscrapers. The forecasts of meteorologists were not wrong, it will be raining in the city today.

Gourmand sold just one of his new products to just one family. What, specifically, I can't say, because he would probably pay a fine, but in any case it was more digestible than what he wanted to cook from endangered animal species.

The father of the family paid him and Gourmand watched the surroundings for a moment, hoping for more customers to serve.

"What the hell-" he cursed, when he for the first time, when he was there saw army here.

The soldiers were armed, asking civilians not to take notice of them and not worrying about anything.

"Do you know how long it's been since I last saw you?"

Gourmand heard familiar voice of the young man and turned.

"B-B-Blueberry!? W-what are you doing here!? Since when you are working for army!?" Gourmand stammered, looking at Martin, one of his former enemies, dressed in blue military uniform.

"You're scared of me?"

"No, I don't understand what's going on here? Wild Kratt and Army?! Is this some crazy dream or am I crazy?!"

"Well, neither." The blond man answered

"Wait, wait! I inform others about what's going on here, hopefully they'll know more!"

For a moment he closed the refreshment stand and on the way to his flying car, which served as the refreshment stand fell from him: "And where is Zach?"

Martin looked around with tension in his veins. Yes, he took what Mr. X said. If there will be a battle in his hometown that would be the first battle of World War III, he would take part in it.

He ignored the Chef now, now he had other worries, and they didn't concern the other bad guys right now. These were preparations for a possible battle for the city during a try of occupation.

Some time later Chris was at the harbor, watching the distant ocean in the rain and overcast weather.

It was raining and the sun could not be seen at all. Like his older brother, he was spending time in the army preparing to defend the city. He felt insecurity, stress and fear.

"I'm surprised you're standing here in the rain without an umbrella."

Chris watched the destroyers in the military part of Falcon City. He was dressed in his classic clothes, which he normally wore to protect animals. When he heard the familiar voice, he turned. It was Mr. X in umbrella in hand and in military uniform.

"I don't want to give you any more stress, Kratt, but you have to know this, because this is about this whole thing."

Chris temporarily lost his nerves at that moment. He ignored the fact, that he is wet from the rain and that he is feeling cold.

"And what?! I can't let it go of my head, I'm afraid that war will began!"

"Calm down, calm down. Can I tell it you? Unfortunately, this is not good news."

Chris calmed down. He listened to the Mr. X.

"If you don't read or saw the news, you won't be thrilled. Relations between the US and China are getting worse, and this whole invention thing only makes it worse. Now the South China Sea and next time perhaps this city. Unfortunately, Russia and China have begun to cooperate in the military industry, which makes no sense because they have fought each other in the past. But this is probably the art of the Communist states against the democratic West. The Chinese people are fighting for more democracy, they are basically on our side, and maybe in this century there will be a coup, a defenestration or perhaps a revolution. Perhaps not another civil war between totalitarians. In other words, the war is threatening anyway, but we can hope that diplomacy will work."

Chris sighed even more with this bad news. Transparent cold drops of rain ran down his face with his brown hair. Mr. X left.

"Do you like to see the city in the rain?"

Chris heard voice of an uknow man and he turned. That man was probably almost 60 years old and he was clothed in the black clothes and he wore brown clothes. Chris was confused, because he did not noticed his presence before.

"Who are you? You know, that this part of the Falcon City harbor belongs to the US army and civilians can't get here." Chris said, while looking at the unknown man.

"I know it here. I grew up here and I love this city." the man said, while walking to the Chris

Chris was silent.

"I heard your discussion with the general. I just came to tell you that you have very difficult times ahead. I can't just leave you in trouble."

"What? Who are you?" Chris was still confused

Man came to him and with smile, while looking into his eyes he patted him on his shoulder.

"Proud father of two boys who changed the world. Name's William."

Chris was confused at that moment. He began to turn back and forth, wiping his eyes with his hands. His father was dead. When he turned, the man was gone.

"What the hell was that?!" fell out from Chris, when he was like a fool looking around for the disappeared old man.


	12. Chapter 11

Chris, after perhaps seeing the "ghost" no matter what that person was, decided to meet with the crew

It was raining outside, and cars and people walking down the sidewalks could be seen behind the glass of the café. Behind the glass were visible buildings on the other side.

The group of friends now felt like they were in college, when they were students of science and technology faculties of University of Falcon City coming to chat together at this café.

Chris sipped coffee and held his girlfriend's hand. Martin looked at his younger brother as if they were not supposed to be in the cafe now and here. Instead of military, he was dressed in a blue jacket that had a patch on his left shoulder with a sign indicating work in the American Wilderness and khaki-colored trousers.

Jimmy and Koki looked at the brothers and Aviva as I would say with a somewhat puzzled look. It was not twice as pleasant to get into it all, especially when the political situation between the US and China deteriorated. And they couldn't talk about this still spy dispute in public.

"Why are we just sitting here staring at each other?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know." Chris said and he sipped his coffee.

"Maybe because of uncertainty, I can't think of anything else." Martin joined the conversation

"It threatens to come every day." Aviva sighed "I miss the times before this."

Chris looked again around the cafe. He just finished drinking a cup of coffee.

"I'm going back to the army. Jimmy, you don't know where Tortuga is right now?" he said, while stood up and the rest of crew was looking at him.

"I haven't seen the Tortuga since I visited DC because I was still under protection with Koki. Ask them, I just hope they haven't seized this great machine." Jimmy shrugged

Chris looked uncertainly, silently, and left the café. None of the crew, including his older brother, could have known what was going through his head at such moments.

Aviva, Martin, Jimmy and Koki only looked at each other. Aviva stood up after a whilw and before she left the café, she while looking at the rest of the crew said: "I'm going with him. After all, you're all in this because of me."

Chris, after his special experience in the military part of the port of Falcon City, got used to not using an umbrella. Though cold rain dripped down his hair, face, and neck, he risked getting a cold, but he didn't mind, as before.

He walked and watched the city. Now from a different perspective. When he was little he was a curious boy. At the café where he and his crew had been a moment ago, he and his older brother had memories of their parents taking them when they were little.

The green jacket he was wearing was already wet, but he didn't even notice it.

As he walked, he noticed the city is in secret, but through civilian eyes, is preparing for a potential imminent war related to a possible Chinese attack on the city, a possible political twist or coup with the support of the US government.

"CK!"

Chris stopped and he turned, when he heard very known female voice. It was Aviva.

"What the-" he didn't knew what to say

She walked to him and she carried the umbrella. It wasn't raining on both lovers, but it seemed to her that adventure in Beijing, even though it ended with their love romance.

"Can I go with you there?" she asked, while looking at him.

"Of course you can. Why are you asking?"

Both walked around the city in the rain. Chris decided to hold an umbrella and they started to grab their hand as they walked.

"I feel like it's all my fault. Dad didn't want the suits to be used for military purposes." she sighed

Chris looked at her and he tried to make her feel better.

"No, it's not your fault. Nobody counted on it, moreover, it seems that the situation could hopefully improve and if we are lucky, the World War III will not happen." he said

Aviva looked at him and she started to hold his right hand harder.

"My dad came with that idea, when I was five. I was a child, I was creative as kids are and I didn't knew I gave him idea to create an invention, which can be used as a weapon." she again sighed, when she remembered some scenes from childhood to growing up and first day in at the University of Falcon City before her father died in a car accident.

Two tears dropped from her eyes. She tried to supress sad emotions in herself. Presence of the man she loved calmed her.

She slightly pressed against his arm during the walk in the rain. Chris smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll greet you at the military base." Chris during the walk started lovely discussion

"CK, come on-"

"Engineers like you they will need." Chris whispered into her ear.

With smile she kissed her dear at his cheek. Chris at that moment forget all the problems, he was smiling, because he was finally after the long time happy.


	13. Chapter 12

An about forty-year-old black-haired man sat on a chair at a table in a dark room. He was wearing headphones and radio equipment on his desk.

His right hand stroked the stubble that grew on his chin. He was very focused. Behind him was a steel cabinet and his favorite things were posted on the wall.

He randomly switched the frequency of the radio signals. The man was also a partially UFO enthusiast, hoping to pick up a signal from extraterrestrial visitors if a UFO flies over his hut, located near Falcon City. It was two weeks since army started to prepare for the unknown reasons in the city.

He didn't catch anything at first, but then he picked up a signal that sounded like a majestic metal squeal.

"That..!?" he said enthusiastically and put the headphones back quickly on the table.

He got up quickly and hurriedly put on his black jacket, which he wore on the hanger, and took the bag with his binoculars and camera.

He rushed out with his camera in his hand and looked around the cloudy sky. He stood on the wet grass because it was raining and still cloudy.

He heard the crashing sea waves from the sea he had seen about the cliffs.

Yes, the small island where it was located was under the administration of Falcon City, and an island of about four square kilometers with about 15 inhabitants was about 3 kilometers from the mainland where the city was located.

At first, a tense enthusiast was startled to see fighters instead of extraterrestrial spacecraft.

Confused, he took one photo of the fighters and when he looked at the photo stored in the camera, so he knew from his knowledge of American aviation military technology that it is not a fighter of American or European production.

He didn't know what to do. He decided to run quickly to the other islanders to warn them.

But when he arrived at a small settlement that somewhat resembled a dwelling in the north of Norway, he was in shock.

He saw soldiers in black uniforms and helmets that covered their faces.

They held assault rifles in their hands and aimed them at the remaining frightened inhabitants of the island. Behind the soldiers was a freighter from which the soldiers at the commander's command in a foreign language planted military equipment.

"W-what now?" fell out from the frightened man, who wanted to help others

Unfortunately, the soldiers noticed him in the distance, and the frightened man fled. As he ran, he considered returning to the shack and taking his SPAS-12 shotgun and attack them. The second option was to try to swim across the shore to Falcon City and warn the city.

He was almost there, but. He stopped sweating and frightened over the cliff.

He had forgotten everything for a moment, but suddenly he was hit by a gun-stock.

The stunned crawled on the ground, but the attacker did not spare him. There was a shot from the weapon that glanced around this empty area.

* * *

It was cloudy again in Falcon City. Just like two weeks ago. So far, the political situation has seemed calm and our group of friends lived with the hope that war would not happen.

After a long time they decided to spend their free time in the park which was in the city.

Chris enjoyed a romantic moment with his love, while Martin enthusiastically played the guitar after a long time and Jimmy tried to get as close as possible with Koki.

They spent a romantic moment together lying down on a tree.

He kissed her on a cheek and she smiled. They held their hands, enjoying the moment together.

He looked at her and she looked at him. They smiled. For a moment they could forget all the stress of recent times and enjoy the presence of each other with friends as in the old times before all this.

Martin suddenly finished playing one song on his guitar. He wanted to go back to the soldiers, yes he knew his friends wouldn't be happy about it, but his instinct forced him to. But before the older of the brothers could even announce it, everyone was startled.

It was the sounds of sirens that suddenly began to scatter throughout the city. Everyone jumped in shock.

Before anyone could say anything, there was another surprise.

Chris immediately grabbed the "military version" of Crearure Pod, which he got from the government to the mission in Beijing. The machine vibrated, and it was clear that someone in the government was calling him.

"Mr. X!?" Both brothers, who they have suspected who was probably calling.

_"There is no time! I need you all at the base and hurry! You will learn more at the military base here in the Falcon City!"_

Mr. X was temporarily due to the tense situation with China in Falcon City, and behind him he could see how the soldiers were going to gun. Everyone knew, that the breakable peace ended.

Our young biologist's face changed from cheerful to shocked and sad at the same time. The hope of not fighting was gone.

"Chris!" Martin nudged his younger brother to bring him back to reality "We should g-"

Before he could finish his sentence, everyone heard a rocket explosion that had just crashed into one of the skyscrapers on the edge of the park. Suddenly the sirens stopped making noise. There was only the sound of falling debris and the screaming and crying of frightened and wounded civilians. Certainly at that moment there were casualties.

Chris at that moment felt how his PTSD due to childhood trauma and later stimuli in dangerous work related to this is beginning to manifest.

He felt the touch of a woman's hand on his left hand. His love, which was also shocked and terrified, tried to reassure him. Chris closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to hear the first sounds of the shooting rifles.

"We really should go." Martin added and he with Jimmy and Koki looked around. From the first destroyed constructions was blowing smoke and it was clear that the allies from the army started fighting against the occupiers.

Our group of five friends uncertainly took it around the fleeing civilians in the starting battlefield. They could only hope that there was a shelter under the city or that at least the evacuation had started.

"Me and my friends want to get to the military base, which is here in the city. Do you know where there is any safe way to it?" Aviva asked a commander of a group of American soldiers, who with his men coined against the occupiers in black uniforms on foot and with an armored vehicle on the roof was a machine gun from which one of his men fired.

"It's not very safe here. I can accompany you, but if you are a civilian, then you should at least hide."

The commander shoot again.

"We know Mr. X!" Koki tried tried to explain to the commander that they were not civilians.

Before commander could react, there was a shot from the black enemy tank on the other side. Chris was shocked to realize what modern technology the tank was using. He swore he hadn't seen him before, and now he was here in all his war beauty. The tank was using Zach's technology, so it confirmed that this was after all the Chinese occupation and the battle for Falcon City that everyone was afraid of.

Unfortunately, the tank shot had bad consequences. Chris pulled his love to the ground because the tank shot was so strong that it destroyed the armored car and killed most of the unit, including its commander.

An explosion immediately followed, not only the burning debris fell, but fried pieces of flesh, bones, and viscera. The air smelled of flesh and napalm, the atmosphere was becoming darker, and due to the more frequent smoke from the debris due to the fighting, the sky became dark as if a storm was approaching. And yes, the storm was coming.

After a moment, Chris woke up with his back to protect his love. He was sweaty due to the heat from the explosion, a bleeding scratch on his forehead, and a little dirt on his face. The scratch was the first combat injury.

"I'll help you get up." Jimmy said and he decided to help Chris and Aviva get up "I don't want to pull my hobby of playing video games here, but this is, this is .." Jimmy added, but he realized, that he has no courage to say that.

Martin, who was patrolling witn Koki for a moment, was startled to see the occupants' rocket launcher and several tanks in the distance. There were at least 50 gunmen, and Martin swallowed in horror when he saw the soldiers noticed them.

"We all have to disappear quickly!" Martin said and he looked at his younger brother, still helding his girlfriend's hand and the rest of crew. Martin sweated as his younger brother.

"But how we defend themselves!? We have no way to defend ourselves and there are gunmen everywhere, half of them probably want to shoot us." Koki added

"Anyway, we have to get to the military base in this city.There is the US Army, Mr. X wants us there, and there will probably be resistance." Chris sighed and he looked at his friends, in the background was heard warfare "I bet this attack, this attack is occupation."

Chris looked at his older brother and he continued: "Martin, dou you remember how Mr. X said, that Zach is just an understrapper of his government and occupation will be a part of his 'reward' if he gets our inventions, mainly suits to his government?"

Martin looked at his younger brother. The rest of crew, which wasn't a part of that scene only watched them in suspense due to coming danger.

"Yeah. He said, that he is a dictator, who controls the city already, but if he do, what he is supossed to do, his reign over the city will be official and the Chinese government will support him."

"I'm afraid it's already happening." Chris said and he turned, when he saw an impending gunman in the black uniform and helmet, covering his face wondering whether to fire at them or not.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Jimmy barked and the rest of the Wild Kratts crew looked at him. "I don't understand why I didn't think of it sooner!"

"About what idea you are talking about?" Aviva asked and she was still looking at Jimmy, who looked like suddenly enthusiastically. Chris looked at her for a while and his, a little bit bleeding left hand started holding her right soft hand. She looked at him.

"Don't you see those weapons on the ground, which left after that unit!? We have to defend ourselves!" Jimmy said and it looked like he isn't shocked anymore, due to seeing battlefield in the real life, after all he was a gamer.

Chris with his older brother noticed some guns laying on the ground after that explosion. Some of the weapons were useless as they were destroyed by an explosion.

There were two military assault rifles M-16 on the ground, five Beretta M9 handguns, which left after the unit, and one M1014 shotgun.

Everyone looked at each other. Yes, they were nature protectors, who sometimes as other people doing same job encountered armed poachers killing animals or using weapons to kill them, but this was about the protection of homeland and their native city.

Yes, they grabbed what lay on the ground with some uncertainty and they disappeared. But this undersized group did not give this occupation regiment a quiet.

Anyway, this enemy regiment to continue more deep into the Falcon City. As they advanced and battled defensive cities, buildings and populations were less and less attacked because this is an occupation.

* * *

The residents of this part of Falcon City, men, women and children, were terrified and shocked at the same time. Due to the thundercloud, it was overcast, which only worsened the oppressive atmosphere.

The fact that it was an occupation was quite easy to recognize, because the army of the state behind it on various parts of the buildings hung the flags of the country where they came from.

This was the part of the town where the town hall was located. On the other hand, the mayor himself was helpless, and despite calls from the army, for example, the police could not do anything, as the current mayor was one of the first executed.

At the moment, the occupiers decided this part of the city, which in other words became their base to show what the new order will be here.

The red flags hung gave the place a socialist touch, and since the occupiers were from China, the people realized that the war had just begun.

In addition to tanks, armored vehicles, rocket launchers and other military technology of black color, there was also air support. The occupiers took care of the inconspicuous night fighting.

People now had to look at the town hall against their will. What was happening was not pleasant, and the dark sky marking the approaching rain made it worse.

Chinese flags were hung on the town hall building and the occupation soldiers prepared stage in the spirit of communism for a speech.

The first to come to the podium was an Asian, young, 26-year-old woman dressed as an official who was supposed to speak English and familiarize the American people with what awaits them.

She looked uncertainly at the inhabitants of this part of the city, and at the soldiers in black uniforms with tanks who guarded the frightened residents of the city from attempting to rebellion.

"This entire city, district and county is now a small province of the People's Republic of China, whose territory will grow over time dear citizens." she continued "Life awaits you in the spirit of the ideology of our greatest beloved leader Mao Zedong and one great man, he was instrumental in reigning for the fulfillment of self-service. Welcome all of your new leader- Zach Varmitech!"

Originally a Chinese bussinesman, inventor and politician made from his visit to Beijing up to now and it full in glory.

He swapped the black sweater for a suit similar to that of the Communist comrades in his homeland, he was excited to be the dictator of this city from now on, and the Chinese government would cover his back while the US and North America would eventually be conquered then they will divide Europe and perhaps Australia and Oceania. The Middle East remains unclear.

"Dear citizens!" Zach have started his speech on the stage, yelling into microphone "I know that you all know me as a multidiarist, inventor and entrepreneur in the fields of engineering, electrical engineering, information, transport and security technologies, and I know that you have some doubts about me in terms of nature and the environment due to a group of crazy ecologists with their inventions calling themselves Wild Kratts, but you don't have to worry about me. I will rule, so that everyone in the city is well, everyone is equal and the crimes are stopped before they even begin."

One person protested: "This is occupation, you communist bitch! You will be a dictator he-" The man did not finished his sentence, because at that moment everyone heard shot.

"This is how anyone who stand up against the new government will end up." Said one of the occupiers generals and his men watched him. People only swallowed.

"Since this day, you're not citizens! You are comrades!" Zach started ending his short speech "Now I have to contact my superiors, because the capitalist soldiers will not be left with who this city belongs to." and he left the stage.

* * *

Chris breathed quickly, sweating. He was leaning against the wall as he watched the soldiers in black as they scoured the neighborhood alongside a few ruined cars.

The first drops of cold summer rain fell on his green clothing. At the moment, he seemed to be a survivor instead of being a biologist, where he was in an apocalypse fighting for his survival. He had a gun in his hand, but he wasn't sure he is capable to shoot people. And he carried the assault rifle on his back, the barrel down. It was some of those weapons, which he took with his friends to protect ourselves during this hard way to the base of the US army in this city.

If you wonder what happened to him and his friends on the way to the US military base in this city, here you go.

Yes, on their way through the battlefield, and parts destroyed by perhaps even dystopic Falcon City, they were attacked by a company of occupiers. What remained of the crew was to temporarily disperse and then to contact and meet.

Chris was in a such situation, that he sweared, he felt how his childhood trauma PTSD is getting more intense, due to warfare and seeing innocent people dying.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He sweared for himself.

He was scared. He was afraid he would never see his brother, his love and his friends again, even though he himself felt that this was not true.

He bit his lips and wiped his bleeding nose with his hand. He tried to calm himself, though he felt like he would go crazy at any moment and murder with pleasure like a rapist, for whom murder and rape of pleasure could be compared to amusement and sexual pleasure.

The weapons the soldiers had, as if they had dropped out of some sci-fi, and Chris wasn't yet ready to make technology similar to those his crew had in the army, in this case the occupiers (thanks to Zach and his inventions, here it was not just business), but if this battle for the city is somehow to win, so the US army in the city will also need it.

He didn't know if the soldiers of his superiors knew who they had encountered, anyway he didn't want to try it for himself.

He thought of using his Creature Pod, which was successfully saved by Aviva from Beijing to connect with the rest of the crew, but eventually realized that in this battlefield he would have to make do with himself before meeting his friends again.

In the following moment, his unbalanced psyche broke up so much that he didn't keep his PTSD and had to act like a murderous maniac and yes, shooting was not necessary.

The enemy soldiers were calm for a moment, but eventually became alert as they noticed a young man in the green, with an assault rifle with stock ready to strike their head.

Chris counted on shooting at him, and it was quite a risk given that he had nothing to protect him (such as a helmet or body armor). Soldiers started firing as he expected, but when he could go crazy like that, he could survive a lot of things.

One of the soldiers was slapped his gun with a stock, so the soldier was stunned. The rest of the fight was just who. In addition to firing, there were both screams and insults at that moment. Blood droplets were sprayed on the pavement, and as the rain started, the blood did not last long.

Chris looked around and caught his breath. He was hot, sweating, but the beginning rain had cooled him. He had the blood of the killed occupiers on his hands, but now, given the city's war situation, he didn't care if he was temporarily going crazy for his PTSD and killing those and those occupying soldiers.

He wiped the sweat with his right hand (holding the assault rifle in his other hand) and decided to move on to the part of the (partly) ruined city. And he turned with a froze when he walked away and he saw the bleeding corpses of the enemy soldiers on the ground, now he was calm, but if he had to fight on the side of the resistance in the city, he would have to take calm down to do not kill the soldiers fighting on his side.

The young biologist staggered around the city for a moment, trying to find a safe place to meet his friends. It was raining, and so it was wet again, just as it had been in the military part of the city port two weeks ago. The rain had washed the blood of his enemies out of his hands, so he couldn't tell that he had killed someone today.

Chris lost hope for a moment, and the two guns were burdening him. He finally walked down an empty street to where the town hall was supposed to be. He had hope when he heard voices speaking English and saw other people. He ran into the crowd.

"Oh my-" he sighed, when the darkness of the "new" town hall fell upon him. The dark atmosphere was even worse with the rain and flags of the occupiers displayed on the buildings "whole Creature world.." he sighed even more, when he saw giant screens hanging on skyscrapers to promote the new regime in the city and "keep sheep in the fence".

"Sir, you are armed?" An elderly woman burst into Chris and began to look at him.

"W-why a-are as-asking?" He said somewhat nervously, and he was grateful that the other residents of the Falcon City didn't pay attention to him.

"You weren't there at that?"

"At what? Sorry ma'am, but I don't know what's going on."

The elderly lady then pointed to the hanging corpses hanging on the rope that led into the window of a skyscraper. When Chris focused his gaze, he found that there was a mayor and one of his college lecturers among the hanging people. He only swallowed.

"They even shot people who stand against them. Calmly in front of their families. Horrible sight." The eldery woman added.

The elderly lady then saw help in the young man.

"Sir, are you a guerrilla or a soldier?"

Chris found thi question kinda uncomfortable, but the old lady continued.

"If you are in contact with soldiers, please-" The old woman noticed, that the armed young man in green is gone.

Chris, now trying to get out of the crowd, was puzzled when he heard the familiar child's voice. He didn't trust that woman, his instinct telling him that this was a theater to finally catch him and that it was one of Zach's robots disguised as a human.

He turned, but shortly thereafter he felt an impact on his body, followed by a slightly smaller hug.

"Chris, Chris!" A small boy with happines repeated.

Chris looked at the small blonde boy. He didn't know if it was appropriate for the child to see him like this.

Chris knew, that boy. That boy was from the Wild Kratts Team North America and his name was Gavin.

"Zach took over the city. And I don't know, what's doing Chinese here." Gavin said and Chris kneeled.

"Zach is just a puppet. This is an occupat-" Chris stopped talking, when he realized about what he is talking now with a child.

"Where's Martin? And where's Aviva, Koki and Jimmy? It is a long time since I was with you on the Creature adventuring here in the Falcon City." Gavin added and the boy noticed, that the known biologist is armed, so the boy swallowed.

"It's a long story." Chris put his left hand on the boy's shoulder "Gavin, where is your sibling? It's not safe here in city and I guess your parents are gonna kill me."

"That's him! That's the enemy of this city! Treason, heretic, blasphemy! Get him!" Chris suddenly heard voice of one of the Chinese generals here, who used his appearance to getting him and for a creating a part of new propaganda of this new totalitarian regime.

"Chris!" Boy cried, when he saw Chris started running in the crowd, due to trouble.

"Gavin!" Chris screamed with tears that began to flow out of his eyes as he saw one of the occupying soldiers in black as he violently dragged somewhere a frightened boy without mercy. It was clear that the child and his parents would have problems, and in the worst case would end up in a labor camp if a new dictatorship had already been created in this dominated part of the city.

Chris had no choice but to escape. At that moment, not only a lot of weapons but also cameras were on the fly. The occupiers took care of the creation of the Orwellian dystopia, especially when China already had a Big Brother and the Big Brother of the city was Zach Varmitech, before the occupation, in other words, a dictator spying on the population and uncomfortable his native country did not help, because helping to make his dictatorship in the city official was his reward for fulfilling his mission for the Chinese government to get the inventions of the crew, especially suits that could be misused as weapons.

Chris couldn't remember what was going on. He only remembered that he had run a few hundreds of meters and were shooting behind him. Someone fired even one of the rockets at him, and it hit one empty bus, so a double-strong explosion followed, which hurt him a little and threw it away.

Stunned, he hit the hard and rain-wet asphalt. It was still raining and Chris felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He couldn't look at his shirt because he was lying in the middle of the cold rain, but when he felt his chest with his left hand, he found that one about medium-sized piece of metal burst into his chest and hurt him. When he looked at his palm, on his palm was blood, and the blood flowing from it was mixed with running rainwater.

He was threatened to fall unconscious in shock, so he gathered the strength to take his Creature Pod and call someone from the crew. At that moment, he hadn't thought to call his older brother for help.

Perhaps the great luck was that the Creature Pods had a system with a location that helped the team when someone from the crew got for an example in the jungle lost.

A smart thing on that dropped rain and lay on an asphalt road in a part of the street that served as a road traffic and which Chris manipulated with his left hand after a while stopped working.

Chris, who was completely out of the question at the time, didn't know if he would survive the injury, and in the distance he could hear the barking of some feral domestic dogs who saw in him welcome food.

He was preparing to do so when he closed his eyes and heard hungry animals approaching. No, Chris didn't plan to die like that. He closed his eyes for a moment, but from half-consciousness woke him gun shots.

The animals were startled and fled from him.

"Bro, don't worry, you're finally safe, at the base doctors take care of you."

Chris heard very familiar man's voice and he blinked to see, who that person was. His belief was true, it was his older brother Martin as Chris expected.

"Help me to take him to the base and quickly!" Martin yelled at other American soldiers from the Falcon City's resistance in the military base, who wasn't on Chris' perspective. "My younger brother is injured and he needs medical help!"

Chris heard in the background shooting and men voices, which meant that the enemy soldiers was persecuting him during his escape from the town hall and the unit of the American soldiers, where was his older brother and which found his signal from his Creature Pod, so they have decided to find him crossed their way with the enemy soldiers going after him.

Chris again looked at his older brother. Martin was dressed in military, but his uniform was dark blue with black camouflage spots. He also had a helmet, which meant that the rest of the crew had reached the base and that his older brother had taken the protection of the city and his homeland from the occupiers seriously.

Instead, Chris had fallen voluntarily into the unconscious, exhausted after the last few hours, and injuries added exhaustion. He closed his eyes, and after a moment he could no longer hear the sounds of vehicles and weapons or the voices around him.

* * *

Chris in his sleep he felt the touch of a soft female hand on his left hand. He was still asleep, but of course it was pleasant. He began to wake up, and slowly decided to open his eyes.

"Aviva.." he said quietly as the first man, who, after his unconsciousness, was his love, held his left hand.

He was lying on the uncomfortable metal bed in the hospital ward, and she was sitting in a chair beside the bed where he lay, holding his hand.

Chris looked around a little more. He saw the steel walls of the military base and saw the wing in full swing. Nurses, wounded soldiers, civilians..

"You were unconscious for 15 hours. When you were brought here, you had to have surgery." Aviva decided to tell him what was going on while he was unconscious. She kissed him on a cheek, then she said "I'm happy, that you are ok CK."

"I was in surgery?" he asked, still holding his love's hand

"Yes, you were Chris."

At that moment Chris realized that he feels pain in his chest.

It took Chris a moment to realize he was half naked. He could feel the cold air blowing on his chest, and that was because he didn't have a shirt. He wasn't exactly excited to see his chest bandaged with a bloody spot almost in the middle of his body.

He was sweating a little and was in a drop of shock, but when Aviva stroked his cheek and she still held his left hand, he calmed down.

Chris wanted to kiss her mouth in love with her. They almost kissed their mouths, but the romantic moment was interrupted at that moment.

"Kratt, I see that you woke up."

They both startled, when they heard a known man's voice and ended with expressing love and affection.

Chris looked at the man he was startled. It was Mr. X, again personally.

"Sir, what are you doing here?' Chris asked, still laying half-naked on bed.

"I decided to visit you on the hospital bed. Your older brother is already fighting with other soldiers in resistance and takes it with the enthusiasm." Mr. X said and he looked at both young lovers

"You know, sir, I didn't expect you to disturb me at this nice moment." Chris said.

"You will have time for love favors at another time, now the occupation is the biggest problem and the whole NATO is now learning about it." Mr. X coughed and he continued "It became the worst thing I was worried about. For a while it seemed that the war would not start, but I am not one of the world leaders of the Communist powers, so in other words, the war could not be prevented in the end, despite diplomacy."

Chris swalloved.

"Do not worry Kratt, there is still hope that the battles in the city will end, and this whole drama will be like a war in Vietnam, but with a happier end."

"Mr. X?"

"Yes, boy?"

"This whole thing strongly reminds me from the World War II and I have fear, that it will have a bad end."

Aviva after this sentence looked at him, still helding his left hand.

"Everything turns out somehow. Don't be afraid, get up and get dressed, your service to your homeland and hometown is waiting for you." Mr. X said and he called at one of the assistants who helped the nurses here "Bring his young man's shirt and uniform to this young man, he must get into resistance against the occupiers in the city as soon as possible!"

Meanwhile, Chris tried to sit down. He groaned a little in pain as his chest ached. Aviva supported him here by holding his hand and comforting him.

The assistant, following Mr. X's instruction, brought his new clothes and put them on the bed where he was sitting. In addition to the clean white shirt (since the previous one was from blood), which Chris dressed almost immediately, he also received a camouflage military uniform similar to that of Martin.They probably knew his favorite color was green, because while his brother's uniform was dark blue, his color was dark green.

Since Falcon City was a city named after birds who had entered the history of the city long ago at the time of the first European settlers and Indian legends, so of course the symbol of the city was no other bird than the falcon.

The falcon is mentioned here because when Chris, our main hero, viewed on his military resistance uniform while sitting, he noticed a patch on the left shoulder of the long sleeve with a sign of a flying hunting falcon holding an American flag and city in the background. He again remembered his deceased father.

"Today, those bastards get what they deserve." Chris said and he again looked at Aviva. She decided to sat on the same bed with him and both young lovers still held their hands.

She wrapped her arms around him and he put his head on her breasts. He closed his eyes for a moment and she kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you." he said, when he looked into her eyes

They were cuddling for a while, but the local radio interrupted them.

_"Mr. Christopher Kratt should be in the command room as soon as possible!" _was heard a female voice, through local radio. Chris and Aviva both startled.

"I-I must go." he said, then he kissed her on a cheek carrying his military uniform, while walking away he said "Aviva, don't be afraid, I promise I will return!"

Aviva knew that Chris had already survived a lot of dangerous things, but as she watched him leave, she tried to breathe that they would send him somewhere where the bullets were flying every now and then.

Chris had to change into the military before he left for the command room. One of the local soldiers offered to help him show where he would be temporarily staying.

When Chris dressed in his uniform, he had to look at himself in the mirror. He looked different than the few months ago when he was still a biologist and nature protector. Chris touched his chin with his left hand and noticed a stubble growing on his chin and under his nose.

He imagined for a moment what if his late father had seen him like that. How would he react? Would he be proud of him or wouldn't want him to go to war?

He finally let go of the thought and decided to find the room where he had been called.

"Sir, or rather Private First Class Kratt, where you stayed?"

When Chris arrived there he heard the voice of a lieutenant, who gave him a sharp look.

Chris caught his breath when he saw how the command room was very modern, considering it was relatively small.

Probably borrowed a few technologies from Tortuga and those that managed to save, because the steel table and perhaps even a part of the computer that was supposed to serve the plans, where and where this unit goes, unlike the map in the Middle East had such science fiction technology. The city map was a hologram in blue on the a partly glass steel table.

Chris noticed that the gray color of the hologram on certain parts of the city meant devastated areas, green unoccupied areas, blue areas controlled by the US Army and its resistance, and red areas dominated by the enemy.

"Oh my.." he said again

"Your own technology took your breath away, didn't it?" said Mr. X while looking from the window, which was next to the steel table with hologram map of the Falcon City to the part of a ruined city where there was still fighting.

"You are right, Mr. X, in my life I wouldn't think that what I and my friends used to protect nature would look like this to soldiers." Chris said and then he asked "Where do you want to send me?"

"Your older brother, as he found and saved you more yesterday through your signal, struggled to reach the town hall, which is currently the base of the occupiers and where the survivors of the struggle are experiencing a cruel totalitarian regime. He found us as first from your crew and he helped us to find the rest of the crew in the city. He invented the idea of evacuating the inhabitants in any case, even if the fighting after the evacuation continued." Mr. X explained

"And what about my friends? And Aviva?" Chris asked again

"Before the fighting began we build our unobtrusive military base near a wooded area not far from the city. It could serve as a shelter for men, women and children. Just for the sake of interest, there is Tortuga."

"Mr. X?" Chris asked again

"Yes, Kratt?"

"Could you do such a favor for me?"

"What favor?"

"You know how you talked about that other military base next to the city? Could you please make sure my love and my friends are there while I fight with my brother in town? I don't want anything to happen to them if the fighting goes wrong."

"That's understandable, don't worry, I'll get it done. Now listen to Lieutenant, he'll give you instructions."

* * *

A gloomy atmosphere echoed through the post-apocalyptic, war, and perhaps partially dystopian city. It was dark for a long time, and the Falcon City in which the war was going fell into the night.

There was fear in the part of the city where the town hall was. Armed patrols of the occupiers were everywhere and without hesitation every civilian who tried to escape was shot.

Since the rain had not stopped, so when someone walked, you could hear him stepping into puddles of rainy water or wet stones.

That was happening right now. Only a few lights were on, otherwise it was dark.

One young man in military gear was walking in the darkness. He had a helmet and body armor, and an assault rifle in his hand. You couldn't see the color of his gear or his face, as the darkness carefully covered his identity.

He went quietly forward. Beyond the other men, at least ten tanks were heading the same way.

A four-man enemy patrol spotted something suspicious. They wanted to call their superiors that the enemies were trying to get here, but at that very moment the man who wanted to do it was shot by bullet into his throat.

This caused a stir and was followed by a shootout lasting a few seconds.

The corpse of one of the enemy soldiers, the man who stood in the last moments of his life, descended to the ground and ended up in a sitting position propped up against a wall with a bloody shred left. Next to him was a corpse of a soldier with a throat pierced, a corpse of a soldier who had been hit by so many bullets at the same time that the body armor hadn't lasted, and in the last, a small hole could be seen on his helmet. There were a few drops of blood at the hole. The bullet went through the head in a weak spot.

"Do all have everything?" a man's voice sounded in the darkness.

"Clearly Martin."

"Gas masks?"

"Yeah."

"Magazines?"

"Yeah."

"Grenades?"

"Yeah."

"Signal pistols?"

"What?"

The brothers stopped and looked at each other. They were both dressed in their military uniforms, with only added equipment like helmets, assault rifles or body armor.

"Bro, if you got lost and you couldn't connect with the rest of the team."

Chris looked at his older brother, who took this temporary job in the army quite seriously. Given his nature in such situations, it was surprising that they did not take him to the USAF, in other words, the US Air Force.

"You took it quite enthusiastically as I see." Chris said, while looking at his older brother and he started walking again "War hero.." Chris mumbled about his older brother for himself

"Kratt brothers!"

Both brothers turned, when they heard a commander's voice.

"Do you expect the massacre to come when I command the attack?"

"Eh, to be honest, I don't know what to expect from this mission." Chris shrugged

"So you're lucky, because it will be definitely the massacre definitely." Commander said and both brothers swallowed when commander shouted.

"Get ready! Three.." Commander started countdown "Two..."

When the commander said "Two", Chris and Martin started to carefully aiming with their assault rifles into the dark.

"One!" Commander shouted "Now! Break in the town hall to show those communist bitches who own this city!"

At that moment darkness ceased to be dark. There were shots from tanks and rocket launchers that weakened the enemy's defense. Now there was fire everywhere.

Both of our brothers were in open fire. Yes, although it broke into the town hall, where the city residents were no longer, because they were in their homes, but there was a welcome enemy tanks and infantry, who were still patrolling the town hall.

The noise woke up people who lived in this part of the city and who experienced the dictatorship on their own because of the occupation. All the person had to do was look out the window of the apartment, and outside you could see a bloody shootout of several hundred men from both sides, as well as military equipment.

Chris realized in a moment that he was no longer with his older brother. He tried to look somewhere where a bullet wouldn't hit him, but at that moment one of the Chinese infantrymen punched him in the face with th stock of his assault rifle.

The helmet had a slight impact on his face, but Chris was still stunned on the ground with a bloody face for a moment. His weapon lay on the ground, and he had no way of reaching out for her. Stunned, he cursed, and as he ran out of patience, he did what he had to do.

He bite all the enemy soldier who wanted to shoot him on the spot. The man roared, Chris grabbed his gun and hit him in the head with a butt of the gun, and before the soldier could recover, Chris shot him on the spot.

Since Chris suffered from PTSD due to childhood trauma, including the kidnapping of him and his older brother, a bloody shootout, and the shooting of his father in front of their eyes, Chris began to feel like acting like a normal resistance fighter in this invasion of the occupied part of town, that he will go mad soon.

Rockets, bullets were flying everywhere, the enemies had just shown their heavy-armored, machine gunners and flamethrower soldiers, and even fighting in the air and at sea had begun, but those surrounding suggestions to Chris were going to make him crazy.

He stopped fighting like a normal soldier, began to murder enemies for fun, he didn't care that blood was spraying on his uniform and that he had the blood of the killed enemies on his hands. He did not need to shoot them all, it was enough to throw them and stab them with a military knife.

"Bro, calm down, these are over." Martin tried to calm down his younger brother, when sound of weapons temporarily ended, because first wave of enemies was destroyed.

Chris began to breathe deeply to calm himself. He wiped blood from a broken nose and from a flowing red trickle from his mouth by one of his gloves. He watched what the soldiers were doing now. The evacuation of the city began.

"Don't worry, my men are protecting you. When you will be safe, UN peacekeepers and Red Cross volunteers arrive here!" Commander yelled to give hope to the, understandably war and dictatorship traumatized civilians

Commander then looked at the both of Kratt brothers. He gave them two choices they had here.

"Chris! Martin!" He called on them.

Brothers at that moment looked at the street to see if it was a little safe. When they heard commander's voice they immediately ran to him.

"Since you are not soldiers to be compulsory, you have a free choice. Either you help fight with men of my colleagues in different parts of this city, or help me escort these innocent people to safety. Choose what you want."

Chris and Martin for a while looked at each other than Martin decided to say it after hid younger brother agreed on one option by nodding with a sharp look.

"My younger brother agrees with the same option as I do to help you keep these people safe until we get to the military base near city. The second offer is also tempting, but Chris and I are fed up with all this and look forward to seeing our friends again."

The second wave of fighting on the road was less brutal than fighting the first wave, because now that the inhabitants of the whole city were in the game to be helped out of town, the loss of life was more risky. It was depressing to know that they couldn't save everyone, whether they were women or children.

The enemy was less and less. On their way through the war-torn neighborhood of the city, the brothers learned that the resistance was gradually returning to occupied Falcon City occupiers. Unfortunately, not everyone was happy about it.

* * *

"No, no!" The Chinese voice echoed across the darkened room.

"Something wrong, comrade? Zach heard his one of his superiors swearing, so he immediately ran to him.

"Of course it is! They are beginning to regain the territory we occupy, and if they get the whole city back, this whole operation will be wasted and you will not be the leader of the area and city as you were promised by comrades in the government!" His superior showed him from the window of this Chinese military aircraft a little bit burning city

"And what's the plan?" Zach asked

"It will be too late before our allies arrive here. The only option left comrade Varmitech."

"And what?" Zach uncertainly asked again.

"I have the Chinese President's permission." General said and he showed Zach a briefcase from which one could literally arrange a nuclear bomb shot from their home country to their destination.

"Wait, this was not planned. I should rule this city, you promised me no nuclear weapon would be used in the fighting!" Zach barked, it was a betrayal for him.

"Plans are changing dear comrade." General said with in a low voice and opened the briefcase.

"I will not allow you to kill the citizens of my state!" Betrayed Zach barked again.

"It says the one who had shot and hanged uncomfortable people in the eyes of small children.."

At that moment Zach threw himself at the military general. He wanted to take this very dangerous briefcase out of his hand, but just as he nearly jumped on it, the general pulled out his gun and shot him three times in his chest. Zach had fallen dead with three gunshots in his chest, and in a few seconds his corpse was in a pool of blood.

The wicked general did what he intended.

"In an hour, should the bomb be here, comrade? Or rather a traitor?" General said and he looked at Zach's corpse.

"Anyway, I'm going back to Beijing, I don't want that atomic bomb burning me, as that thing did with Hiroshima and Nagasaki, so goodbye comrade." General said and with that briefcase he walked to the cockpit.

* * *

Chris had a long time to experience fresh air outside the city. Along with his older brother they were almost at the second military base, which was located in a wooded area not far from the city.

He carried the weapon on his back and pulled off his helmet for a moment, revealing his brown hair and the cool hair he always had.

Chris paused for a moment to call Aviva. Operation behind him continued. She was not available at the moment, Chris decided to leave a voice message.

"Honey, I want to tell you that we'll be together again soon. The mission is almost over, I will soon be with Martin in a safe military base, where you are with the rest of the crew. I love you."

Chris was startled to hear a huge blow behind him and then the confused and frightened screaming of civilians behind him. Before he could turn around to find out what was going on, Martin thrust into him in a hurry, and the only thing he said to him was, "Bro, go, fuck fast, no time, no time!"

Chris turned to find out, what happened.

At a location about two miles away at Falcon City, Chris saw a huge mushroom-shaped explosion that engulfed the entire city, and now a blast was coming. It was an atomic bomb explosion that had just destroyed the entire Falcon City with killing survivors of unreserved civilians, destroying the military base of the resistance fighters and killing soldiers from both warring sides.

For a moment, Chris stood frozen, looking at the explosion that might kill him at any moment.

Then he fled. He ran literally for his life, but after a quick run, his legs ached and he had to stop for a moment to regain his breath and strength. He tossed his helmet and gun as he ran to run faster, but it was too late. When he turned around during a short break, he saw a pressure wave approaching quickly.

When he started running again, it was as if the last few seconds hadn't happened. He remembered that it was as if he saw a white light that was expanding, but shortly afterwards he was thrown away and badly wounded by a shock wave.

* * *

Chris woke up with dust all over his body. The shock wave caused him several bloody skin losses in the unprotected areas of his body and tore off part of his uniform. His face was bloody again, and his nose was broken and bleeding again.

When he stood up with the pain of his whole body and tried to limp again, he felt like he was at the end of the world.

Most military equipment was destroyed, dozens of soldiers and civilians dead, the sky dark. And in the distance from Falcon City, only smoldering radioactive debris remained.

"Is someone here!?" frightened and traumatized Chris yelled with tears in his eyes.

"Bro, you are alive!" Chris heard Martin's voice and when he saw his older brother he immediately ran into Martin's arms.

Chris started crying in his brother's arms, while Martin watched how other survivors are coming from the debris.

"It's ok bro, it's ok." Martin calmed his younger brother

"No, it will not be ok." Chris said, when he left his older brother's arms and he started looking at the debris and another survivors around.

"No, it will not be ok." he repeated and he looked into the distance, where stood until this day Falcon City, his hometown.


	14. Epilogue

There was a dark atmosphere outside. It was overcast, but it did not discourage a group of friends from visiting it.

Young brown-haired man dressed in a green jacket and long khaki pants held back tears.

He held a black vest with the shining animal paw sign in the center in his favorite color - green. Looking back at the waistcoat, his memories of the time before the war come. Three months have passed since the Battle of Falcon City, which ended with the destruction of the city by a nuclear bomb and the deaths of tens of thousands of people.

He wanted to cry. He remembered the adventures when he and his loved ones protected nature with these suits. He sincerely missed those times.

Yes, it was dangerous, he didn't know what was going on at the time, he and his friends didn't know that they were experiencing a secret dictatorship without knowing they were uncomfortable, he would love to go back those times, but he couldn't. It all happened, for the sake of this invention, at first glance to an ordinary stupid vest with gloves.

In the distance was a view of the ruins of Falcon City. The skyscrapers and houses were burnt debris. The park was literally burned by the fire that caused the bomb to explode. The park remained a burnt plaque.

They couldn't go there. Not far from where they were just stood a steel fence with signs saying "Attention, radioactivity!" or "Entry only to authorized persons!"

Beyond the fence was the destroyed, uninhabitable and radioactive area after the explosion, which perhaps included almost the entire district, especially the entire city.

It was too dangerous to go there, even with survival equipment after the weapons of mass destruction attack, and so many people who were killed there in the explosion were not buried.

From time to time, one could see whitish bones or rotting corpse without skin in the distance between the wreckage, literally spilled muscles, fallen eyeballs and a frightened expression on his face lying in a puddle of his burned blood or corpse after the pressure wave in the very dangerous close. It wasn't a nice sight, and it added to the depression, sadness and fear of an abandoned ruined city.

Chris looked into the eyes of his older brother, his love, and his friends - Jimmy and Koki. Everyone was silent, but they meant the same thing.

From the car they all came in, they could hear a man's voice announcing more war reports.

_"American soldiers participated in the fighting in the South China Sea, where it has been fighting since the beginning of the war. DC threatens Beijing with an atomic bomb for continuing to launch nuclear weapons on their and the Russian side. In the Crimea there was an anti-Russian uprising and street fighting required the intervention of the Russian army. Russia began to occupy Poland and the UN peacekeepers invaded. An atomic bomb dropped 10 hours ago on Detroit and Las Vegas. In Europe from the Russian side to the French Caine, the German Cologne and the Ukrainian capital Kiev. The death toll is estimated worldwide at millions, tens of thousands missing, hundreds of thousands injured."_

Jimmy looked at his friends, and when it seemed the presenter was going to cry on the radio during live stream, and he turned the radio in the car off. He turned off the engine, so the car stopped running. He returned to finish the sad moment with his friends.

Everyone looked at each other again. The invention that made this world war eventually not end up as a weapon in the military armed forces of non-free countries, but even then the war could not be prevented.

Chris still helding his vest, hugged Aviva and he put his hand on her belly. They were expecting a child. Aviva was 3 months pregnant and they decided to keep the child. Chris kissed her forehead and he asked with uncertainty and sadness in his voice: "Are you sure you want it that way?"

Young couple stopped hugging and she looked into eyes of father of her baby, who was holding her right hand at that moment.

"You feel that way yourself. My dad didn't want the Creature Power Suits to be abused or warfare for them. Chris, it's all my fault, I should have destroyed them long ago when we met in college."

"It's not your fault, it was my idea to use them in nature protection, it's my fault."

Aviva wanted to talk Chris about this, but Martin had already intervened, saying, "Stop it. Theoretically none of us are responsible, but I suffer just like you. Let's finish this and close our past."

By the suffering, Martin meant the depression of feelings of guilty (that a lots of innocent people died, due to them), fear and sadness that everyone was going through.

Feeling guilty of using the inventions at all, even after the death of Aviva's father in other states (Zach's failed business to buy suits from Aviva's father, which resulted in the murder of the original inventor of her father's suits), they were a harbinger of what would follow.

Chris holding his vest looked at his older brother, who was holding his black and blue Creature Power Suit. Martin nodded.

The girls looked at them, and Jimmy wondered if they would just drop the suits down here and leave them or destroy them.

Most of the crew wearing their own vest dropped suit to the gloves on the ground. Between the gloves on the ground there were also technical drawings to the Creature Power Suits.

Everyone knew, that this invention was already dangerous from its creation. For example abusing as a weapon for which this third world war has started.

"Jimmy, I never thought I'd say that as a nature protector, but please bring a bottle of gasoline and a lighter from the car. There will be a fire." Martin said and although depression and sadness, which they everyone now felt he tried to smile.

"So, you decided." Jimmy said and he brought the requested things from the car.

Chris looked at the crew, while his older brother decided spill vests and gloves from Creature Power Suits along with several discs that lay on the ground with flammable gasoline.

"Ready?" Chris asked and he looked at the crew. Everyone nodded. There was smell of oil and suits, now they were greasy because of gasoline, and it would be hard to wash.

"Everybody back off now." Chris said and lit the lighter. Together with his loved ones he stepped back at least two meters and threw the burning lighter to the Creature Power Suits, wet from flammable gasoline.

The Creature Power Suits began to burn.

Chris watched burning Creature Power Suits with tears and a sad expression in his eyes. Virtually everyone sobbed. He embraced his love, which began to cry.

All sad, depressed and traumatized by the events of the last few months and the cruel present, watched the suits burn for a moment. Everyone grabbed their shoulders.

The first drops of rain fell on Chris's face as the fire warmed heavily. It was raining.

"Shall we leave here?" Jimmy suggested, while he watched thunderstorm.

"Good idea." Martin added, then he asked "How long has it been since the last time we were in a forest?"

"A quarter of year." Koki explained

"What do you plan to do now CK?" Aviva asked Chris, while she held his hand and they watched burning suits.

"I will not go to the army again, what I experienced in the fight for this city was enough for the end of my damn life. I just want to forget." Chris said and he watched the fire, still burning.

"What if we went for a walk in the local forest before we leave this area?" Jimmy suggested again and everyone nodded to show agreement.

Our mentally devastated friends decided to leave burning suits.

Our group of young friends, former nature protectors, was leaving with their backs facing the fire, holding on to their shoulders while the fire was still burning, while more and more raindrops fell on it in overcast gloomy weather.


End file.
